Twist Up
by GreaserG1rl201
Summary: What if the Curtis parents were alive during the events in The Outsiders? Would things work out better, or would they be worse? This is my first fanfic, so please excuse any errors...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The outsiders S.E. Hinton does. **

**Pony's pov **

I woke up to Johnny shaking me. "Hey, Pony come on man wake up." I was kinda foggy from sleep.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know man I fell asleep too, you'd better get home though Pony. I'm just gonna sleep here tonight, my folks won't notice anyway." I hesitated a moment before getting up.

"Alright but if you get cold you come over to my house. Mom and dad are out for the weekend, but Darry won't mind," I didn't want him to get to cold.

"Alright." I was dreading going home. If mom and dad were the ones home it wouldn't be so bad, but darry is just so strict. I knew I should probably run home and get there as fast as I could, but I just couldn't bring myself too do it. I couldn't face darry so I walked as slowly as possible. When I finally reached to house I was really hoping Dary and Soda had fallen asleep so I could just sneak off, but of course I'm not that lucky. Darry was in the armchair reading th news paper, and from what I could see Soda was asleep on the couch. I walked into the house, and as soon as Darry saw me he jumped up out of the chair.

"Pony where the hell have you been?" I stayed silent. "Do you know what time it is?" I shook my head. "Well it's two o, clock in the mornin kiddo. Where were you Ponyboy where in the almighty universe were you?"

"I-i-I fell asleep in the lot."

"You what?" Wow that was sure a stupid thing to say.

"I was talking to Johnny and we kinda dropped off I didn't mean to." I didn't even relize Soda had woken up until he spoke.

"Hey Pony where ya been?" I didn't mean to ignore him but Darry was getting on my nerves.

"You fell asleep in the lot! Did you ever consider you're brothers might be worrying their heads off, and you were asleep. Mom and dad put me in charge of both of you while they're gone. What would I tell them if something really did happen to you? They'd kill me."

"Look I said I didn't mean too so you can just lay off." I was getting mad, and tears started to make their way to my eyes.

"I didn't mean to I forgot that's all anyone ever hears outta you," he mocked, I was really tired of this.

"Hey Darry lay off." Soda's always sticking up for me.

shut up I'm sick and tired of hearing you stick up for him!" Darry yelled so loud I shook, but it wasn't from fear now I was steaming with anger nobody yells at Soda, nobody should ever tell at him.

"Don't you yell at him!" I screamed at Darry, and before I knew it he wheeled around and smacked me so hard I fell against the door. When I looked at Darry he looked shocked. He tried telling me he didn't mean to but I wasn't having it. I turned and got out the door as quickly as I could. I ran too the lot to get Johnny.

"Hey Johnny were runnin' away. " Johnny didn't ask any questions. We ran for several blocks before we got tired, and I broke down.

"Hey Pony, what's wrong man?" Johnny's tone was concerned with a hint of fear.

"It's Darry, he hit me! No one in my family has ever hit me," I exlaimed, still unable to believe he'd done that.

"I think I like it better when the old mans hittin' me at least then he knows who I am," his words were sad. Everyone hates the way Johnny gets treated.

"I just don't understand we usally get along fine when mom and dad are home, but when they go out he just hates me," it was the truth, he likes Soda, but can't stand me.

"Hey, it's okay Pony it'll be fine," Johnny comforted.

"Yeah I guess lets just go walk to the park then maybe I'll be cooled off enough to go home," I suggested. I just not wanting to go home.

"Alright." It was my home and mom and dad would be back tomorrow. I could just avoid Darry plus after mom hears what he did he'll be in big trouble. If I'd make it home.

**A/n Sorry if this sucks, but it's my first story. I would love ideas and any comments you guys have, but if you don't like it I can take it down thank you; any feedback is really appreciated! ❤️**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n okay guys you've convinced me to keep writing. I really appreciate you're support and a special thanks to Pony'sgirlfriend for helping me out! You guys are all great.㈏1㈏0 I don't own The Outsiders S.E. Hinton does. **

Ponys's** pov **

Johnny and I were walking through the park to the jungle gym when we noticed a blue mustang trailing us.

"Hey pony that looks like the car those Socs were driving after the movie."

"Yeah I know. They'll probably leave I mean they're in our territory now."

We Had almost reached the jungle gym, and I felt like I really needed a smoke. I started digging in my pocket for a cigarette, but turned up empty.

"Hey Johnny got a cigarette?"

"Yeah, here Pony." I noticed Johnny digging through his pockets with a bummed expression on his face until he picked something up off the ground.

"Hey Pony got a light?" Oh so he foun the but of a weed. I felt kinda bad when I realized I took his last cigarette.

"yeah here you go Johnny." We climbed up on the jungle gym, and I relized the Socs were still following us.

"Hey man you wanna run?" Johnny asked.

"Too late now, look." Five drunk Socs came walking up too us. I hopped off the jungle gym. They had too be reeling pickled because you could smell the alcohol on them with a faint hint of stale tobacco and English leather soap. A dark haired boy which I believed to be Cherry's boyfreind started talking.

"Hey guys aren't these the Greasers that tried to pick up our women? Next time you want a broad pick up yer own kind, dirt!" That hit hard I saw Johnny's face. You'd have to really know him to see how hard that hit him.

"Hey you guys know what Greasers are?" He said kinda slurred. "White trash with long Greasy hair." That made my blood boil. We've been downgraded a lot but nothing quite like that. I really couldn't think of anything to say so I kinda stole his line.

"Well ya know what a Soc is? White trash with mustangs and madras." And because I couldn't figure out anything bad enough to call them I spit at them.

They started to chase us. I tried so hard to run but they caught my arm and twisted it behind my back. I couldn't see Johnny so I could only hope that he got away.

"Johnny run, rrruuuunnnn!" I screamed as they started dunking me into the freezing fountain. I was getting really hard to hold my breath and I started inhaling water. I finally let the haze fill my mind as I slipped into darkness.

**Johnnys pov **

I hadn't really seen what was happening to Ponyboy, but I could hear it. It sounded like he was being dunked in the fountian. When I finally got a look my fears and suspicions were confirmed. Pony had been thrashing around trying to escape them but wasn't having any luck. Suddenly he just went limp, but the Socs just wouldn't let up. They were killing him I had to do something. My ribs were a little sore from getting kicked by a couple of the Socs. I remember my switch in my back pocket. I pulled it out, and ran up to the handsome dark haired boy. The next thing I new the Socs were running, but their leader was lying in a pool of blood. Suddenly I remebered pony. He was still in the fountian, unmoving. I pulled him out and checked for a pulse. Relieved when I found one a very weak one but a present one. So I sat buy the fountian in realizing I killed a kid, and my friend had almost died. When Pony finally woke up I told him how I had killed the kid.

"Johnny I think I'm gonna be sick." He said it looked like he was fighting off dizziness.

"Go ahead man I won't look at you." He ran off and immediately threw up.

"Pony man we gotta get out of here the Fuzz will be here soon." I said after he stopped. I didn't want to give him time to realize everything and have him start hyperventilating or something. He willingly got up and followed me. We walked a few blocks from the park when I finally thought we needed somewhere to go.

"We got to go to Dally Ponyboy he'll know what to do."

"We can't Johnny Dally will tell my parents, but I know what we can do."

"What?"

"Well I heard Dal talking about this church up in Windrixville on some jay mountian we just have to take the train there and jump off when we get to Windrixville"

on the train we went. This was really happening, and no one knew where we were going. We were just going to disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n Thanks guys please keep reviewing. This is going to be more Darry and his moms Pov. I hope you like it. I don't own The Outsiders S.E. Hinton does.❤️**

**Darry's pov**

I was pacing the room. I couldn't believe what I had done, I hit Ponyboy. Nobody in my family had ever hit him. What was I gonna tell mom and dad? I'm 20 years old. I'm suppouse to be the responsible one but I hit him for making a mistake. They'd be home in an hour. How was I suppouse to tell them that I hit Pony, and he ran away. He didn't come back, and he's been gone for eight hours. Little did I realize my parents pull up in the driveway. My mom looked at me worriedly as did dad.

"Darry, honey what's wrong?" Mom asked the question I was dreading.

"uuummmm" my voice started to shake." Well you see." I couldn't help it I started sobbing." I'm so sorry I didn't mean to."

"What are you talking about honey, where are Soda and Pony?" Please stop with the question I mentally begged, but I had to tell her.

"Pony r-r-ran aw-away." The look on my moms face was so broken it killed me on the inside. It's my fault she's hurt. I caused him to run run away.

"When, and why?" Her voice was barley above a whisper, and she had tears streaming down her cheeks. I don't know where dad went or if he even heard.

"He took off about two a.m." The pleading look on her face urged me on. What I was about to tell her would shatter her already broken heart. She'd hate me." I-I- I hit h-h-him." Her face turned to anger, but it was still full of sorrow.

"You what?" She slightly asked slightly yelled.

"I didn't mean too! I was just worried, and it just sorta happened." Mom started to talk, but she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

**Mrs. Curtis' pov **

I couldn't belive what Darry had Told me. Ponyboy ran away? I hoped this was just a joke they had wanted to play on us just to be ornery. I was just about start talking to Darry again when a knock on the door decided otherwise. When I answered the door a man I would say to be around 30 appeared in my vision. He was dressed in a dark blue policemens uniform.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"Ma'am are the wife of Darrel Curtis?" I was starting to think Darry really wasn't joking. I felt my heart drop.

"Yes, that would be me. How may I help you?" He looked like he had some bad news that he just didn't want to say.

"Well ma'am can I speak to you and Mr. Curtis for a minute?"

"Of course."I didn't realize my voice was shaking so bad. "Darrel can you come here?" My husband came walking up beside me.

"What do ya need honey?" I looked at him, and then the officer.

"Well, this officer would like to talk to us."

"Mr. And Mrs. Curtis would you mid stepping outside for a minute?" We both complied and joined the officer on the porch.

"Well I'm sorry to say there was a murder very early this morning around 2:30 or 3:00." I felt like I was going to die right there. I grabbed ahold of my husband and started silently crying.

"Okay, what about it?" Darrel asked.

"Well, we believe you're son Ponyboy was involved in it." No not Pony I thought he's a good kid this isn't happening.

"How so involved?" Questioned my husband.

" We believe that him and another boy Johnny Cade killed the boy and fled the scene."

"W-w-why?"

"Mrs. Curtis we believe that the boy that was stabbed was trying to beat up your son and his friend. Knives got pulled out and one thing led to another. The boys on scene said Johnny Cade was the one that stabbed their friend, but they said Pony was with him. They also said he didn't do anything. So when we find them we'll bring him straight home Ma'am. I'm very sorry, but I had to tell you.

I broke down sobbing, and telling Darrel everything Darry said. I was so worried about Pony what if something happens to him? After a while Darrel left our bedroom to go talk to Darry, and tell Soda what happened. Not too long after I heard Darry sobbing so loudly, and Soda ran in jumped on the bed and cried himself to sleep. If anything happens to Pony our whole family will crumple was the last thing I thought before falling asleep next to my 16 year old son.

**A/n I hope you guys liked it and would love hearing any suggestions you have please keep reviewing!** ❤️㈏0


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own The Outsiders S.E. Hinton does. **

**Pony's pov **

I couldn't really comprehend what just happened. All I knew was it was bad and nobody could know. Johnny had said something about going and getting help from Dallas, but I advised against it. I think I said something about a church in some place I heard Dal talk about before. I honestly couldn't remember what was going on though, and I was freezing on top of that. I look at Johnny when I realized we were on a train.

"Hey, Johnny." When he looked at me, and his eyes went wide.

"Hey Pony you feelin okay?" To tell the real truth I couldn't breath, I was soaking wet, and I was freezing.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Are you sure Pony? You're lips are blue, and you're really pale.

"I'm fine, really."

"Okay." He stared at me when I started drifting. I tried fighting it, but befor i knew it I was overcome by darkness.

**Mr. Curtis Pov**

I couldn't belive what was going on. My youngest son involved in a murder. There was no doubt that Darry felt bad about what he did. When I told him and Soda about what happened He just broke down and bawled saying it was all his fault. Soda ran into my room I'm assuming to seek comfort from his mom. After I finally got Darry calmed down I went too my room too see my beautiful blonde wife, and our reckless son asleep on the bed. I had never realized how much Soda looked like Pony. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked in the family room, and pulled out the photo album. Seeing all the pictures of Pony with his brothers, and pictures of the whole family I cried.

"Dad?"

"Yeah little buddy?" I turned to look at my oldest son.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, you made a mistake. It was an accident. You didn't know what would happen." Darry looked like he was gonna start crying again.

"I got mad at Pony for making a mistake. I told him he never uses his head, and he's always causing people to worry. I made a mistake for him making one. I'm the worst person isn't he world."

"Come on now that's not true I'm sure Pony will be fine. He's a tough kid."

"Dad you know johnny won't use his swich unless he has too." As much as I hated to admit it I knew that kid wouldn't hurt a fly unless he had to.

"I know little buddy, I know. How about you take a shower and get some rest. I know you were up all night."

"Okay, dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, I'm sorry."

"I love you too little buddy. It's not you're fault." He half smiled and walked away. "You better come back soon Lil colt. Well fall apart without. I love you." I whispered while looking at a picture of him holding a track trophy he won a couple months ago, and more tears started sliding down my cheeks.

**i hope you guys liked this. Please review.❤️**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own The Outsiders! S.E. Hinton does because she is awesome. **

**Johnny's pov **

I was starting to get real worried about Pony. I know he told me he was okay, but I just didn't believe him. He was so pale and his lips were so blue. He sounded like he was having trouble breathing, and he shivered violently in his sleep. I'm starting to rethink letting him sleep now though. What if he's going into shock? I decided to wake Pony up. Besides we were almost to Windrixville anyway, so i could always use that as my excuse.

I started shaking Pony. "Hey man come on wake up." He didn't even stir." Please Ponyboy!" His eyes opened to slits, and he kinda moaned. "Hey, Pony were almost there."

"Hhhhmmm?" Was all he managed. We only had a couple more miles till we had to jump, and I was really hoping I wouldn't have to push him.

" Come on Pony get ready to jump." He was shaking so hard I had to help him up. Luckily he managed to jump on his own.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah Pony."

"How did we get here?" I knew he was tired.

"Well, Pony we jumped off the train."

"Oh."

"Come on. Let's get to that church you were talkin about."

"Yeah okay." He waited for a minute. "Hey Johnny?"

"Yeah Pony?"

"Do you know how to get to Jay mountian?" Oh boy was all I thought.

"No." He got a puzzled look on his face.

"So then how are we gonna get there?"

"I don't know Ponyboy. I don't know."

**Pony's pov**

Well if Johnny doesn't know, and I don't know what will we do?

"Hey Johnny." He looked at me again.

"Yeah?"

"How about we walk towards the road? We could ask somebody." He shrugged.

"I guess it couldn't hurt."

Johnny and I started walking towards the road. Luckily for us there was a farmer drivin an ol' green John deer tractor. Suddenly Johnny spoke up.

" Well Pony." I was confused.

"Well what?" He stared at me like I was an idiot.

"Go ask him." I didn't catch on.

"Ask him what?" Now Johnny really looked at me like I was dumb.

"Ask him how to get to Jay mountian." Oh ok, but I thought Johnny was doing that.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Well my legs hurt, and I don't wanna walk on it."

"What am I gonna say?" Johnny thought for a minute.

" Make like a farm boy and just ask him." Wow Johnny must be blind.

"Do I look like a farm boy to you?"

"Just ask him." I finally gave in.

"oh alright."

I walked up to the man sitting in his tractor.

"Exuse me sir." He must not have heard me.

"What?"

"Could you tell me the way to Jay mountian?" He still didn't hear me.

"Huh?"

"Jay mountian!" I shouted. Finally he heard me.

"Just follow this road up to that hill. Back there."

"Thanks." He started to drive off then stopped again.

"You fancy a walk?" I had to lie.

"Yeah I'm playin army an im suppouse to report to headquarters." Man I can lie good. He drove off saying a cheesy line " Boys will be boys." And chuckling a laugh. I got Johnny, and we started are walk to the curch. After what seemed like hours Johnny spoke up.

"Look man the church." Finally now we could just go in and sleep.

"Wow." We walked up to it, and found a way in. A pretty white owl flew out and startled Johnny.

"What was that man?" I kinda laughed.

"Don't worry it's just an owl." He sighed and layer down on the concrete ground. Me on the other hand once again didn't use my head, and flopped down on the concrete floor.

"Johnny, you awake?" He didn't anwser me so I mumbled to myself. "Man this floor sure is hard." I drifted off into sleep once again. I really didn't feel good.

**A/n I really hope you guys are enjoying this story and, I appreciate any feedback from you guys**. ❤️㈏0


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own own the outsiders. S.E. Hinton does.**

**Pony's Pov**

When I woke up I didn't really know where I was. I think it was partially because I felt terrible, and the fact that I was in a strange place. I started having a whole bunch of memories of mom and dad cooking breakfast while Darry and Soda tickle me to death in order to get me out of bed. I was really wishing that my memories were true. That everything that happened last night was just a dream, but I knew this was reality. The freezing wind pulled me out of my dreams. When I looked around I realized johnny was gone. I started freaking out. Where could he have gone? I know we don't have any money so something must've happened.

"Johnny?" I screamed, or a least attempted. My voice was kinda harsh. I heard something outside so I kinda panicked. When the noise came in the church I heard a whisper.

"Ponyboy, where are you?" Thank goodness. It was Johnny.

"Hey Johnny, where were you?" I asked.

"I was just outside. Man Pony you sure look sick." He stared at me for a while.

"What do you mean I feel. I couldn't finish my sentence because I broke off into a coughing fit.

"Now how do you feel Pony?" Johnny asked with a smug look on his face.

"Fine."

"Sure Pony." Though I knew he didn't believe me. "Hey what are we gonna do for food?"

"I don't know. Do you have any money?" He dug through his pockets. Emerging with what looked to be a five dollar bill.

"I have seven dollars. Do you have anything?" "He asked." I suddenly remebered that we had snuck into the drivin so I hadn't used the money Soda gave me, and I had extra money that I was gonna use to buy a pack of cigarettes.

"Yeah Johnny I have five dollars and like thirty four cents." I replied.

"That's like 12 dollars. I think it's enough to by some bologna."

"Okay, let's go." Johnny looked at me for a second before talking.

"Pony, I think you'd better stay here. I know you say you're fine, but I honestly don't believe you. Don't worry I'll be right back." I really didn't want to stay here but I knew Johnny was right. I felt terrible, and from listening too Johnny it showed.

"Yeah, okay Johnny. Just don't take too long."

"Okay, I'll be back as fast as I can." Johnny left, and I couldn't help but let my imagination get the best of me. What if the cops get Johnny while he's at the store. What if he doesn't get the chance to tell them where I am. I'll never see my family again. I wonder if they're worried about me. As all these thoughts filled my head the one that hurt the most was my family, and never seeing them again. Finally all the stuff that had happened yesterday caught up to me, and I couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears started streaming down my cheeks, and it wasn't too long before I fell asleep.

**Mrs. Curtis' Pov**

It's been one day since my baby boy disappeared. Our whole family is a wreck. We try to be strong for each other, but how are you suppouse to act like everything is fine when it's far from fine? It's so hard to tell my boys that he'll be back, don't worry about him. I know they don't listen to that anyway. I'm just so worried about Pony. He's too young to be going through all this. I told Soda and Darry to have some of their friends over hoping that they might cheer up. I heard a knock on the door.

"Coming, just a minute." I figured it was just Steve or one of the other boys. When I opened the door my suspicions were confirmed. It was Keith Matthews. One of our boys best friends. Keith is like a son to me.

"Hi sweetheart." I said. He looked at me and smiled a huge smile.

" Hello there." He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me. "What's wrong?" Just then Steve walked in followed by Dallas.

"Well boys, you might as well have a seat." I said sounding kind of sorrowful.

"What is it?" They all asked in unison.

"Boys, Ponyboy and Johnny ran away." I burst out in tears at the thought of my youngest being so terrified. I know what kind of imagination he has, and sometimes it gets a little out of hand. I told the boys everything I knew I caught Dallas as he was about to storm out the door.

"Dallas Winston, sit down. I know this is hard on you, but you storming out and getting drunk, or hurt isn't going to help Pony or Johnny. He didn't say anything. He got up gave me a hug, and whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry. It's just that those too are the brothers I never had, and I love them." That didn't shock me in the least I knew Dallas wanted somebody that cared about him, and he had gotten rather attached to Pony and Johnny.

"I love you Dallas." I said

"I love you too mom." Dallas whispered.

Now my living room was filled with three more sad boys. I thought again. They have to come back. It will tear everyone apart if they don't. I sat down with the boys hugging each of them. My own tears falling fast from my eyes. Oh Pony I need you honey please come back. It had only been one day and my family was tearing at the seams with broken hearts.

**A/n I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I would like to thank you guys for your support I really appreciate it. Please keep reviewing. You're the best thanks.❤️㈏0**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own The Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does. **

**Johnny's Pov **

When I was at the store I had enough money to by bread, crackers, Bologna, Gone With The Wind, and a pack of ciggarettes. I knew i probably shouldn't get the ciggarettes, because I think Pony is getting really sick, and I know they wouldn't really help him any. I also know that they would be the only thing that could calm his nerves without having his family here. When I got back to the church I realized Pony was asleep. I walked past him as quietly as I could, not wanting to wake him up. I figured Pony would be really happy when he sees Gone With The Wind. I wasn't back for too long when Pony started coughing. He coughed for a really long time before waking up. Even after he woke up he continued to cough for a while.

"Hey Pony, you alright?" I was really starting to get worried.

"Yeah, (cough, cough, cough) I'm fine Johnny." He said and proceeded to cough some more. I could tell his hands were shaking though.

"You cold Pony?" I asked.

"A little." He stated." Anyway what'd ya get?" He started digging through the bag lightly coughing. When he reached the bottom of the bag his face lit up.

"Gone With The Wind!" He shouted excitedly." How'd you know I always wanted Gone With The Wind?" He asked.

"Oh, I remember you saying something about it, and we went to go see that movie together." I said looking at Pony. I realized he'd found the ciggarettes, and already had one lit.

"Thanks Johnny." He said as he began coughing wildly again.

"Pony why don't you sit down, and take it easy?" He eyed me before replying.

"I'm alright Johnny. Just a little tired, really I'm good." He said trying not to cough.

"Fine." I said remembering just how stubborn Pony could be when he gets sick.

(_Flashback still Johnnys Pov)_

_A couple years ago Pony hadn't been feeling to well. Of course he wasn't going to admit it though. His stomach had been hurting really bad for a few days. He thought is was just the flu or something really minimal, but the next time I went over to the Curtis' Pony hurt so much he couldn't eve get out of bed. I asked his mom if he was going to be alright. She said she wasn't sure what was wrong with him, and that they were getting ready to take him to the hospital. I was allowed to go with them, and on the ride to the hospital Pony looked miserable. He refused to complain though. _

_"Pony you don't have to act like you're fine. We all know you don't feel well." He just looked at me for a second. _

_"Really I am fine. It's pobably just the flu." He said. I wasn't going to argue with him. _

_"Just go to sleep Pony we'll be there soon." He fell asleep for the rest of the ride. When we got to the hospital Mr. Curtis carried a very sick looking Pony into th ER. In a few minutes a doctor was able to look at Pony. It took an awful long time for them to decide what was wrong, but when they did they sure started to rush. _

_"Johnny honey." Said Mrs. Curtis. _

_"Yeah?" I replied. _

_"Pony has to have surgery. He had appendicitis, and his appendix ruptured. If they don't fix it right now it won't have a good outcome. " She looked really worried. " I have to call Darry and Soda since they're at Keith's. Will you be alright if I'm gone for a minute?" _

_"I'll be fine." I said and gave her a smile. She smiled back and walked away. I was really worried about Pony, but didn't quite know what to do so I sat there. She returned after a few minutes, and sat by me. After about thirty minutes Mr. Curtis walked in with five greasers in tow. We all sat silently in the waiting room until a doctor came in. _

_"Immediately family only." The doctor said. Mrs. Curtis looked at him then at us then smiled. _

_"Ok boys come on." The doctor looked at her then shook his head. _

_"Oh, I see you have quite the family. You can all see him just be quiet, or else we'll have to kick you out understood? We all nodded in understanding. When we walked in his room he looked really small in the hospital bed. He kind of stirred, and when he acknowledged that we were there he started saying things that didn't make sense. We found out later that was from the medicine they gave him to make him fall asleep. Anesthesia or something like that, I think. When he finally got well were talking. _

_"So Pony, are you going to tell us that you don't feel good next time you get sick?" I asked. _

_ "Probably not." He said, and I knew he wasn't lying. _

_(End of flashback) _

Remembering that I knew this wasn't going to be easy. He'd never want to be a bother to anyone. I looked over to where pony had sat on the floor to find he was fast asleep. He was shivering, his lips still sort of blue, he was very pale, and his breathing was harsh and raspy. He must be really sick I thought.

"On Pony, you don't deserve this." I whispered as I went to sit down beside him, feeling the heat radiating off his shivering form.

**A/n I really hope you guy enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all for the support i couldn't do it without you! ㈏0❤️**


	8. Chapter 8

**I dont own The Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does. **

**Mr. Curtis' Pov**

My family has been heartbroken for the past two days. There hasn't been any sign of our Little Colt. I really don't know how to tell my family that he's fine when none of of have a clue what's going on. Soda and Darry are so depressed. I know Darry didn't mean to hit him, but he just won't stop blaming himself. Soda gone into shut down mode, and won't stop bawling. The only thing that keeps my wife from breaking down are the boys and I. I walked into our room and sat on the bed beside my beautiful wife.

"Hey honey." She looked up at me with red eyes lined with tears.

"Hmm." She said wiping away her tears.

"What we're you doing?" I asked.

"Oh nothing really." She said.

"Honey, what is it really?" I asked with a pleading expression.

"Look what I found." She said grabbing a picture from under her pillow." Do you remember when that was taken?" She asked.

"Of course I do. We took this picture on his birthday. All the boys were so happy. They sure loved the country." I told her.

"They sure did. When Pony comes home we should go to the country. It would make him so happy." I sighed.

" I know it would." I said pulling her into a hug. Her body started shaking from sobs.

" I'm sorry." She said." I Tried so hard to stay strong, but it's just not the same without him around." I just continued hugging her.

"I know honey, I know. I love you honey. I said.

"I love you too." She looked up at the door as did I, and in our sights stood two crying boys.

"Come here you two." I said, and both boys came and sat beside us.

"We love you." Said my wife and I pulling the boys into our hug.

"We love you too." They said in unison.

That was the most comforting thing that I've felt in two days.

**Johnny's pov **

Pony had been sleeping for quite a while yet he still kept seeming to get sicker. I was honestly starting to worry. I know I had been worried before, but now I was more worried than I had been before. His breathing was getting worse, and his face was so pale. I didn't want to wake him up, but I was so worried. I wanted to make sure he was alright.

"Hey Pony wake up." He stirred a little but didn't wake." Come on Ponyboy. Please." This time I was successful.

"Johnny?" His voice sounded so rough.

"Yeah Pony?" I said.

"What do you need?" He said, his voice not sounding any better. In fact with every word he said he sounded ten times worse.

" I just wanted to see if you were alright. You've been asleep for a while." I exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry. I'm fine just really tired." He said. I knew he was lying but he didn't seem to be to terrible.

"It's fine pony just go back to sleep." I said. He started drifting off, and within a couple of minutes he was out. I continued to watch him for a while just to be sure he was really okay. I already felt bad. I killed that Soc not Pony. I shouldn't have drug him along. So right now I vow I would get him back to his family eventually, and I would make sure he is safe. That was the last thing I thought before falling asleep next to Pony.

**A/n I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As always I really appreciate you're reviews and I would like to say thank you for them. I Would also like to clarify something in my first chapter. In S.E. Hintons The Outsiders, when Darry smacked Pony it was stated that he smacked into the door. So I wasn't exaggerating. This line is directly from the book itself.** "You don't yell at him!" I shouted. Darry wheeled around and slapped me so hard that it knocked me against the door. **That's all, and thanks again everybody.❤️㈏0**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does.**

**Pony's Pov**

When I woke up I realized it was night. I was really greatful for that because I had a really bad headache, and I don't think the light would help it out. I noticed that Johnny was asleep beside me. I thought about waking him up, but he's already done to much for me. It was getting really hard to breath, and with very breath I took my breathing got worse. I started shaking still having trouble getting oxygen. I guess my shaking woke Johnny up because he was staring at me worriedly.

"Ponyboy what's wrong?" He asked in a very panicked voice. I thought about telling him, but I didn't want to be more of a bother than I already was. "Pony please, tell me." He begged , but I just couldn't.

"Nothing." He didn't look like he believed me.

"Dammit Pony don't lie to me. I know you're sick, really really sick so don't lie to me anymore." he just looked at me pleadingly.

"I just don't want to be a bother to you anymore." I said struggling to draw in air.

" Pony you are not a bother!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Look where we are, I'm the reason we're here." I said.

"No you're" is all I let him get out of his mouth.

"Yes I am i over reacted when Darry hit me. It's all my fault, and you can't say it's not." I said.

"Pony it's not like you asked those Socs to come drown you. Besides I'm the one that stabbed the dark haired one not you." He said.

"If I hadn't over reacted non of this would have happened." I said trying desperately to catch my breath. Johnny looked at me with the most pleading look.

"Please Pony, just tell me." He said his voice shaking. I felt bad for making Johnny upset.

"Okay Johnny, you're right I don't feel good. I can't breath, and my whole body hurts. Im scared Johnny, but I'll be fine really." I said trying to sound convincing.

"We need to go back Pony you're getting to sick." He said. I couldn't be the reason we go back. I wouldn't go back, and neither would Johnny. I don't want to be the reason that Johnny get the electric chair.

"No Johnny, we can't go back." I said.

"We have to Pony, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something bad happens to you because I won't take you back home."

"How soy you think I feel Johnny? If we go back you're sure to get the electric chair." I exclaimed. He just looked at me without saying another word.

**Johnny's Pov**

I knew what Pony said was probably true, but I couldn't stand it if something really bad happened to him. Pony is like my brother. Without him I would've killed myself long ago. He looked so sick, and I could tell how much trouble he had breathing. He has only been getting worse. The blue tint in his lips won't go away, and his skin is just so pale. I made up my mind we'd be going back to Tulsa one way or another, and since I knew Pony wouldn't go willingly I'd have to find a way to get him there. When Pony finally went pack to sleep I started planning how to get him home. I ended up staying up until the sun came out, and I had the perfect plan.

**A/n I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you guys so much for all the support. It means a lot.❤️㈏0**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does.**

**Dally's Pov **

Why didn't they come to me? Those two know I would've helped em out of any trouble, even if it was a murder. I would protect those two with my life. I just hope they're okay. I've never seen the Curtis family so depressed. Two Bit hasn't cracked a joke since they disappeared, and Steve is always angry with everyone. Of course Johnny's parents don't even give a hang that he hasn't come home for four days.

"Dallas!" I heard buck yell from down stairs. Dammit what does he want?

"What do you need?" I shouted coming down the stairs.

"Ya got a phone call." He said when I reached him.

"who is it?" He just shrugged his shoulders and handed me the phone. "Hello, Who the hell is this?"

(**Johnny bold,**Dallas normal)

**"It's Johnny." **

"Johnnycakes? Are you alright, where are ya? What happened?"

**"I'm fine Dal. I can't tell you where we are." **

"Why'd you bother to call then?"

**"I just wanted to let you know how we are. We shouldn't be gone to much longer anyway." **

"Okay?"

"**Never mind Dal, don't tell anyone I talked to you, and don't worry we're okay. Okay?" **

"Sure, alright Johnny. Please be careful, and tell Pony I said hi."

**"Alright, bye Dal." **

"Bye Johnnycake." With that I hung up. At least I knew they were okay.

**Johnny's Pov **

I told Ponyboy that was going to run to the store to see what I could get for a dollar, but I really went to call Dally. I knew it wasn't very smart to leave the church because I might get caught, but in a way that's what I really wanted. I did end up getting ahold of Dally, and talked to him for a few minutes. After I got off the phone though I knew I had to bring something back, and I knew we were out of ciggarettes so I grabed a package paid, and headed back to the church. When I got there I was surprised to see Ponyboy still awake since he woke up so early. I had found him outside watching the sunrise.

**( Flashback to sunrise.)**

I woke up, and couldn't find Ponyboy. I started to get worried so I went outside to search for him. It didn't take long to find him though. He was just watching the sunrise.

"Golly that sure was pretty." I said

"Yeah." He said in a hoarse voice.

"It's like the mist was what's pretty, all gold and silver." He waited a minute before he spoke.

"Nothing Gold Can Stay." He said still looking at the colors in the sky.

"What?" I asked.

"Nature's first green is gold,

Her hardest hue to hold.

Her early leaf's a flower;

But only so an hour.

Then leaf subsides to leaf.

So Eden sank to grief,

So dawn goes down to day.

Nothing gold can stay."

"Where'd you learn that? That is what I meant." I said.

"Robert Frost wrote it. He meant more to it than I'm gettin' though." He said.

(_End of flashback_)

"Hey Johnny, what'd ya get?" Asked Pony.

"Ciggarettes, I knew you'd go crazy without them." I said grabbing one for myself.

"Thanks Johnny."he said, lighting one up. Maybe my plan would work. Pony looked awfully tired, and he just lit that cigarrete. If he were to fall asleep maybe it would fall out of his hand, and this place would be in flames, but Pony was too careful and put his smoke out before dosing off. I hadn't really realized how tired I was though and started to fall asleep. This isn't how I planned it, I accidentally dropped my ciggarette, and the church immediately started smoking.

"Pony come on, wake up." He woke up coughing and realized the church was on fire. We had just gotten out of the church wen we heard little kids screaming. We ran around to the front, and sure enough there was a whole bunch of little kids. We heard this woman talking to some overweight guy about children being stuck in the church. Oh boy I thought, I started this. What are we going to do now. Pony started at a dead run for the church.

**A/n Once again thank you all so much, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was going to post this last night, but I decided to add more to it. ❤️㈏0**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own The Outsiders. S.E. Hinton does. **

**Pony's Pov**

I started at a dead run for the church as soon as I heard the lady say some of the children were missing. If you really listened you could hear faint cries coming from inside the church. I was already having trouble breathing, and after running plus all the smoke I thought I was dying. I hadn't even realized that Johnny came in after me.

"where are they?" He shouted.

"I think they're right up here." I said trying to conserve my air. We walked into the room, and sure enough the kids were screaming in the corner.

"Shut up were here to get you out!" Johnny yelled. That really surprised me, but it seemed to work. The first kid I picked up bit me, but I ignored it and threw him out the window not even bothering to see if they landed alright. I went to pick up another hoping he didn't bite. Luckily he didn't. After we got all the kids out I couldn't hold back anymore. I started sputtering and coughing like no other. I couldn't breath anymore at all , and all I started to see was darkness. Before I knew it I was falling to the ground, consumed by darkness.

**Johnny's Pov**

We got all the kids out now it was down to getting ourselves out, but where was Pony? I looked around kinda frantically and noticed he had passed out. I ran over to him, and picked him up. I was expecting it to be hard for me to pick him up, but he was really light. I knew Pony had always been kinda small, but since we'd been here he didn't really eat. The ceiling started to fall around us. I managed to get out the window, and I layed Pony down in the grass. I checked his pulse relieved to find one, a very faint one but a present one. I was so worried about Ponyboy that I didn't even notice the overweight man come up behind me.

"Is he alright?" He asked.

"I-I don't know. He has a pulse." I said trying to sound tuff, but it wasn't working out.

"An ambulance is on its way, it'll be okay son." He said in a nice voice, but I didn't respond. I just kept worring about Pony. When the ambulance showed up the man I thought I heard somebody call Jerry came with us. On the way to the hospital Jerry started talking.

"Are you guys professional heroes or something's?" He asked. Heros, had he gotten a good look at us?

"No sir I said." I was debating on whether to tell him we were greasers or not. "W-w-were Greasers." I decided I was going to be in trouble anyway no point in lying.

"Greasers, are you kiddin me?" He asked.

"No I ain't kiddin." I said. It really didn't seem to bug him.

"Whats you're name son?" He asked. I think he was trying to keep me calm, and I was really greatful for that.

"Johnny." I said quietly, and the rest of the way to the hospital I told him our story about the Socs and the murder. He really didn't seem fased by any of it. He said since it was self defense and all I should get off easy also being a hero always helps. When we got to the hospital Pony was rushed to the ER, and now I had to make the call I'd been dreading. What was I going to tell the Curtis'.

**a/n I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm planning on uploading another chapter tonight. I really love it when you guys review. Thank you all so much for you're suppourt. ❤️㈏0**


	12. Chapter 12

**First of all I hope you all had a very Happy Easter, and second of all I do not own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does. **

**Mrs. Curtis' Pov **

I was siting in the living room with the boys when the phone rang. Soda was getting ready to go answer it when I got up.

"Don't worry honey I'll get it." I said. He sat back down.

"Okay, mom." He said. He hasn't talked much since Pony disappeared so anything he'd say would bring a little relief to me.

(Mrs. Curtis normal, **Johnny bold )**

"Hello." I said as I answered the phone.

**"uumm h-hi Mrs. C-Curtis."**Said the voice on the phone.

"Yes, who is this." I asked.

" **Well, umm its Johnny.**" The voice replied. I was shocked.

"J-Johnny?" I stuttered.

"**Yes, ma'am.**" He said. I wanted to break down crying. I was talking to Johnny. He knew where my baby was.

"Johnny honey, where's Pony? Where's my baby?" I asked almost crying.

"**Well, umm he he's at the hospital." **He sorta said sorta stuttered. My heart dropped.

"W-w-why what's w-wrong?" I cried into the phone. "Nevermind, don't tell me. Just tell me where you are."I said trying to calm down.

**"Tulsa hospital." **He said.

"Okay Johnny, we'll be there in a minute." I said, and hung up the phone.

"Boys get your shoes on now!" I yelled. Darry and Soda got their shoes on in record time. "Darry honey, please go get you're father out of the shed, and have him get the truck ready. Tell him I'll explain as soon as we've left okay?"

"Alright." He said, and ran out the door.

"Soda, are you ready honey?" I asked. I really wanted to get going.

"Yeah mom, I'm ready." He said.

"Okay honey lets go." I said as I was walking out the door. We all pilled into our truck, and headed off.

"Honey?" Asked Darrel.

"Hmm." I replied.

"Where are we going? I can't very well drive there if I don't know where there is." He said.

"Tulsa hospital." I stated. That aroused a whole bunch of questions.

"Why?" Asked soda before any one else could beat him to it.

"Well honey, you're brothers there." I said.

"What, are you serious?" Asked Darrel, tears forming in his eyes.

"Yeah, our baby's really there." I said, tears beginning to form in my eyes as well.

"Is he okay?" Everyone asked in unison.

"I don't know. I wish I did." I explained. The rest of the car ride was silent. Everybody was lost in thought. When we reached the hospital I ran in like the devil was after me.

"Exuse me, do you have any information on a Ponyboy Curtis? I'm his mother." I said to the woman at the front desk.

"No ma'am, I'm sorry. If you could have a seat over there a doctor will inform you of his condition when they're done." She said in a very sympathetic voice.

"Thank you." I said, and went to sit down by Johnny. "Johnny honey, please tell me what happened."

"Alright." He said, and his story began. When he was done telling me what happened I started bawling. I couldn't believe what he told me. My poor baby he shouldn't have had to go through all that he's only fourteen. I was so lost in what Johnny had just told me that I didn't realize my boys sit down with us. All of them had tear streaming down their face, and Darry had a Avery guilty expression on his face.

"Come here little buddy." Darrel said to our oldest before I had the chance. So I decided I would comfort Soda.

"Come here baby." I said to Soda. He moved by me curled up into a ball, and put his head in my lap.

"It'll be okay honey. Pony's a very tough kid, just like you. I said while stroking his hair. Before to long both boys had fallen asleep. I was glad that they did it was about a toe hour wait for the doctor. While we were waiting I tried to talk to Johnny, but he felt to bad. When the doctor finally came out I carefully got up trying not to wake Soda. Fortunately I didn't wake him.

"Hello I'm doctor Kirks, Ponyboy's doctor." He explained.

"Hi I'm Miriam but you can call me Mary, and this is my husband Darrel. How's Ponyboy?" I asked.

"Well Ponyboy has a case of bacterial pneumonia." He informed us.

"Is that bad?" I questioned.

"Well in most cases it can be treated with antibiotics, but his has gone without treatment for so long that he has developed a severe blood infection called sepsis. This infection is very dangerous, and can cause organ damage and death. He is in the ICU if you want to see him. I'm just going to inform you he is unconscious at the moment, and he's wearing an oxygen mask because he wasn't getting enough oxygen. Since its late, and you are probably eager to see you're son I'll inform you of whatever I didn't cover tomorrow. He's in room 128. Have a good night." He informed before walking off. We woke Soda ,and Darry, and started walking down the hall. When I turned around to see if Johnny was following I saw he was still in his seat.

"Come on Johnny." I said. He jumped up, and ran towards us. I put my arm around his shoulder and gave him a one arm hug. "You're family to honey." I told him as we walked down the hall to Pony's room.

**A/n Thank you all for reading this, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review guys, and thanks again. Y'all are the best!❤️㈏0**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does?.**

**Soda's Pov**

I was kinda tired, but I couldn't wait to see Ponyboy. We were all walking down the hallway to his room. When we reached the door mom stopped us and spoke.

"Now boys you're brothers very sick, and he isn't awake yet. Please don't be afraid to talk to him, or hold his hand. He will still know you're there." She said her eyes glistening with tears. Whether they were tears of joy or tears of sadness I didn't know. We all nodded in reply. Dad was the first one to open the door, and walk in. We all followed behind. I wanted to run to Pony's side, but I didn't want to get us kicked out. So I just walked up to his bed. Of course mom and dad were already there, and Darry and Johnny seemed to afraid to see Pony, so they stayed by the door. Mom was crying while stroking his hair, and dad was just holding his hand trying to keep tears at bay. Pony didn't move at all. He looked so helpless, he had a big mask on his face, and an IV in his arm. His lips were bluish, and his skin was extremely pale. I hadn't realized that I had been crying til my cheek started itching, and I went to scratch it. I realized the tears had been making it itch. I sat down on the edge of Pony's bed, and grabbed his hand. Dad looked at me with a smile.

"You sure do love him don't ya Pepsi cola?" Dad asked.

"Yeah I do." I said." I love ya Ponyboy, ya know that." I stated. I almost forgot I was holding his hand until i felt it twitch. "Ponyboy!" I kinda shouted a little to loud. Dad looked at me kinda worriedly.

"What is it Pepsi, is he alright?" He asked.

"He moved dad, he moved his hand!"I said excitedly.

**Pony's Pov**

I felt really foggy, and I wasn't quite sure what was going on I was hearing this really annoying steady beep, and I felt something sharp in my arm. Both of my hands were occupied by something. I really wanted to open by eyes, but trying just made it harder. The only thing I really managed to do was twitch my finger. I hear somebody shout my name. The voice sounded so familiar, I loved that voice. Soda! That's who that voice belonged to. I heard more talking, and I was pretty sure it was dad. I still wasn't sure of what was going on though. I tried really hard to open my eyes again, but they still weren't having it. Somebody's, I don't know who's hand it was, was gripping my hand tighter.

"Come on little buddy." it coaxed. Immediately I knew it was dad. So I tried one last time in an attempt to open my eyes. Finally I managed to open them to tiny slits. It wasn't very bright in the room, but it wasn't dark. Out of the corner of my eye i saw my mom. Her curly blonde hair was a bit messy. I don't think any of them realized I woke up.

"M-m-mom?" I managed to ask. My voice hurt, and it was hard to talk for this mask on my face. My mom looked like she hadn't slept in days, and she was on the verge of tears, but she was still very beautiful.

"Yeah honey?" She asked stroking my hair.

"Whats wrong, and where are we?" I asked through the bulky mask.

"You're in the hospital honey, there was a fire, and you're really sick." She said then proceeded to talk to someone else." Darrel can you go get the doctor?" Oh, she was talking to dad.

"Of course Mary, I love you little buddy. I'll be right back." He said then walked out the door. I started processing what mom said. I'm in a hospital? Oh no, what about Johnny? Did they get him? I guess I wasn't to good about hiding my concerns.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked, fear written on her face. Before I could anwser dad and a tall slender man in a white doctors coat came in.

"Young man please get off the bed." Said the doctor with a small smile.

"I-i thought I was supposed to be here." I said confused. That earned a laugh from everyone.

"You are. You're brothers not. " he explained. I looked at the end of my bed to see Soda sitting on it.

"Sorry sir, sorry Pony I love you." Soda said in a very quiet voice as he got off the bed.

"I love you too Soda." I said.

"Well Ponyboy, it's nice to see that you're awake. How do you feel?" The doctor asked.

"Fine." I answered.

"That's good. My name is . I'm going to take that mask off you're face, and put some tubes in your nose. It'll tickle a little, but it will make it easier to talk, and it'll still help you breath alright? I nodded my head in response. He took the big mask off my face, and put the tubes in my nose. As promised they tickled, and made me want to sneeze, but it made it easier to talk and I could still breath. So I guess it was okay. "I'm just going to put some more antibiotics in you're IV and I'll be on my way." He did as he said and left.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yeah baby?" She seemed concerned.

"W-where's Johnny," I was on the verge of crying. "and Darry? I asked.

"Honey calm down they're both in the hall." She said.

"Can you get them please?" I asked

"Of course I can, honey." She walked out to the halway, and got both of them. When they walked in both of them had a sad guilty expression on their face. It's not their fault. Now I just had to figure out how to convince them of that.

**A/n I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I love it when you guys review it really means a lot. Thank you so much really I don't think this story would have made it this far without you. ❤️㈏0**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does.**

**Darry's Pov**

I had been out in the hallway of the hospital because i couldn't stand seeing Pony like that, knowing I was the reason he was here. Mom had come out to get me, she said Pony wanted to see Johnny and I. We both walked into the room. This time he didn't have that big mask covering his face, instead he had tubes in his nose, but he was still very pale. Nobody said anything at first. Johnny had a guilty expression on his face and I assume guilt was present on my face as well. Pony finally spoke.

"Will both of you come here?" He asked his voice was really weak. We both did as he asked.

"H-hey Pony, how ya feelin kiddo?" I asked, I was really worried he'd hate me.

"I'm fine Darry. Will you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Anything little buddy." I said it, and I meant it. I would jump off a bridge if he wanted me to.

"Stop feeling guilty! It's not you're fault. Johnny I want you to do the same." We stayed silent. "I mean it none of this is you're fault." He exlaimed.

"No Pony,it is my fault. I hit you!" I screamed without meaning to. He kinda shrieked back in his bed. I felt terrible for that.

"Darry don't yell at you're brother. He is dealing with enough right now." Mom said. I said nothing, but I knew she was right.

"I'm sorry Ponyboy, I love you." I said. He looked tired, and I wanted him to know I loved him before he fell asleep.

"I love you too, and I'm sorry Darry." He said looking at me with sad tired eyes.

"Okay honey, I can tell you're tried, why don't you get some sleep so you dont exhaust you're self." Mom said, It was a statement not a question. Everyone said goodnight to Ponyboy, and told him they loved him. Poor kid as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. A few minutes after he fell asleep there was a knock at the door, and mom got up to get it.

"Hello, may I help you?" She asked the man standing at the door. I couldn't quite hear what he said. " Of course you can come in." She said.

"Hi everyone,I'm officer Gardener." He introduced himself. I noticed Johnny turn white as a sheet.

**Johnny's Pov**

I knew the second I saw the officer that I was going to jail. It'd been a couple hours since the fire, and I knew the Fuzz would come to question Pony eventually.

"Young man, is your name Jonathan Cade?" Asked the officer.

"Y-y-yes." I stammered. He looked at me sympathetically.

"Well son either way I have to take you into the station but I would like to get you're side of the story so I can understand you a bit better." Even if he was a cop he seemed like a nice person. I told him everything that happened to Pony and i. I was whispering so I wouldn't wake Pony. I didn't want to stress him out anymore. "You seem like a reasonable kid. If you'll walk out to my car willingly I won't even cuff ya. Even if it does go against protocol." He whispered.

"Alright." I said. I said my goodbyes to the Curtis'. Even Pony I was just careful not to wake him. "I will have to come back to question Mr. Ponyboy, but not tonight. He really looks sick. I hope he get better real soon. I'm sure everything will be alright. Bye now." He said, and we walked out the door. Mrs. Curtis told me they'd be by to see me tomorrow, and that themed call the gang and tell them everything. I gave her a hug to thank her, got in the cop car, and drove off. The ride to the station was very quiet. Officer Gardener asked a few questions but not a lot. When we arrived at the police stations got a feeling like there were rocks in the pit of my stomach. I was so scared I couldn't move. I remember Dal talking about jail, and how it makes you mean. I didn't want to be mean.

"Come on kid, I know you're scared, but i promise I won't let anything hurt you." Gardener said. I really didn't want to go but I didn't want to get in more trouble so I followed him. He checked me in, and showed me to a private cell. He said the private cell was incase they had any Socs that might try to hurt me. Being alone in this cell gave me a lot of time to think. I thought about Pony. About how guilty he'd feel when he woke up. Finding out the fuz got me. I just wish I would be able to tell him not to feel bad, but I knew even if I would have been able to tell him he wouldn't listen. I just hope he doesn't freakout.

**a/n sorry about not updating yesterday guys. I had some stuff come up, and I wasnt able to update. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter though, and thank you all so much for you're support!❤️㈏0**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does.**

**Two bit's Pov **

It was real late at night when my mom came in my room to wake me up.

"Keith honey wake up." My mom said in a sweet voice.

"Wwwhhhaa." I was kinda out of it.

"Now Keith." She said in a serious tone that snapped me awake.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" We're going to the hospital. Darrel Curtis just phoned, and said they found Pony and Johnny. "She said. That really got my attention.

" I'll be ready in two minutes." I explained, as she hurried off to get my sister. Man Pony and Johnny have been found, that's great! Wait they're at the hospital? That can't be good. They wouldn't be in the hospital if they were okay. Something bad had to have happend. No Two bit don't think that way. I bet they're just fine. It was probably just a precaution, but I couldn't shove the thought that something was wrong from my mind. I walked into the family room, and found my mom and sister already to go.

"Are you ready Keith?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go." I said looking at her. We walked out the door, and got into our small '54 Plymouth. My mom looked back at me.

"Are you alright honey?" She asked with a hint of worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied looking out the window. Nobody said a word the rest of the way to the hospital. When we finally got to the hospital I was the first one out of the car, and in the building. I walked up to the front desk.

" Exuse me ma'am I'm here for a Ponyboy Curtis." She looked down at her paper then to me.

" Room 128, are you family?" She asked.

"I'm his cousin." I lied. She gave me a warm smile.

"Go on ahead, and have a goodnight." She said as I walked away. I was far ahead of my mom and sister. When I reached room 128 i was sort of afraid to enter. After all room 128 was in the ICU, and that's never good. I opened the door finding all five Curtis'. Darry, Soda, and Pony were all asleep. I looked at Ponyboy for a while. He sure didn't look to good. He was so pale, and his lips had a bluish tint to them. Not to mention the various tubes running to his body.

"Hi Keith, honey where's your mom?" Mrs. Curtis asked.

"Oh she's coming I was kinda eager to get here. Where's Johnnycake?" I asked.

"Well sweetie, the cops took him down to the station. There's nothing anyone can do until the court hearing." She said in a sad voice. I couldn't believe it. Poor Johnny.

"How's he doin?" I asked pointing my head in Pony's direction.

"Well he has bacterial pnuemonia which has caused sepsis, a blood infection. He inhaled a lot of smoke to which wasn't good for him at all. That's all I know right now. Dr. Kirks said he'd tell us anything he didn't cover today tomorrow." She explained. Man that didn't sound good, she turned her attention to the door."Oh hi Lisa did you hear all that, or do I need to repeat it?" She asked my mom.

" No I heard. I can't belive all that he's going through. Has he been awake at all?" My mom asked.

"He was, but he was getting very tired very fast, so I told him to rest." Said Mrs. Curtis looking worridly at Pony's sleeping figure.

"How are both of you holding up?" Asked my mom motioning to Mr. And Mrs. Curtis. Mr. Curtis spoke.

"We'll be alright as long as all our boys are safe." He said looking around the room at the three sleeping boys.

we had gotten so caught up in the conversation nobody noticed my little sister crawl onto Pony's bed. Annie liked Pony. He was always real nice to her, and shed known him for a real long time, so she felt safe with him. She always thought of him as one of our family.

" Annabel, honey off the bed." Said our mom when she saw Annie curled up next to Pony.

" Oh, it's okay. She's not hurting him." Said both Curtis' in unison.

" Are you sure?" Asked my mom, the worry present in her eyes, and voice.

"Of course." Said Mrs. Curtis. She was smiling at the sight of my little sister curled up to her youngest. I heard Annie speak.

" I wuv oo Puny, oo gun be Kay?" She asked, Annie is only 4 so she doesn't have the best speech.

"Oh honey, I'm sure he'll be fine." Replied Mrs. Curtis in a sweet voice. Annie nestled closer to Ponyboy, and fell asleep. I was getting pretty tired too. I heard my mom say something about staying here over night incase they needed anything. She was talking to the Curtis'. That was all I could make out after sitting on the floor. Before I knew it I was laying down, and I just dropped off. I was still real worried about Pony, but at least I could see him, and know he was still alive.

**A/n. Okay sorry guys for not updating I've been at the hospital for a couple days, so it was kinda hard to update. I hope this chapter wasn't to bad, and I hope you guys enjoyed it. As always I would like to thank you all for reading. This story wouldn't have gotten past chapter one without you so I can't thank you enough! THANK YOU GUYS! ❤️㈏0**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does. **

**Darrel's Pov**

The room was fairly quiet. Lisa Mathews, Mary and I were the only one awake. Annie was asleep on the bed beside Ponyboy, and the three boys were all asleep on the floor. I got up and got a couple more blankets from the cabinet, and threw them over Pony and Annie. The warmth mad Annie snuggle closer into Pony's side. They looked real cute. Annie sure was sad not seeing him all this time. I tucked the covers around the two of them, and went to sit back down.

"Lisa I really appreciate all you've been doing for us, it really means a lot." I said.

"Really it's no problem you guys are like family,and you've always been there for us especially when David left. I'm happy to help." She replied.

"Well still, thank you." I state.

"You're welcome, now will both of you get some sleep, I know neither of you has really slept since this started." She didn't really ask, more like stated.

" Oh no, we couldn't do that to you." I exclaimed.

"Yes, you will. Besides its not like you guys won't be here. You're just going to be resting. The last thing Pony needs is you to get sick." She made a valid point.

" Alright." I sighed, giving up." Thank you." I whispered drifting off to sleep?i didn't realize exactly how tired I was, I noticed Mary in her chair. She'd been unable to stay awake anymore. Just knowing where our baby was helped her. I woke up when a nurse entered the room. I looked at the clock realizing it had only been five minutes.

" Oh, I'm sorry sir we have to check your sons vitals." She said smiling.

"Ok." I said watching her poke around with him. Wow is all this really necessary I thought. How did Pony sleep through that? He's never been a heavy sleeper. I was getting a bit worried.

"What's on your mind?" Asked the nurse, I guess I looked worried.

"Well my son has never been a heavy sleeper, yet he just slept through everything you did to him." I explained. She kinda laughed.

"Oh, don't worry he's on a few different medications. Some of the make him tired, and he'll sleep more soundly, but it's not like they're sedatives or anything like that." She explained to me.

" Oh, thank you." I said as she made her way to the door.

"I'll be back in 45 minutes to check him again." She said before walking out of the room. There was no point in trying to sleep now.

"Lisa why don't you get some sleep, the nurse will be back in, and I cant sleep." I suggested.

" Okay, but if you need to rest just wake me up." She said.

"Okay." I agreed. I scooted my chair closer to Pony, and took his hand. I just sat there holding his hand all night. That nurse must've come in six times. "Oh Little Colt I love you so much, I'm sorry you have to go through this." I said as the sun was rising.

"I love you too dad." I heard Pony mumble." Not your fault." I squeezed his hand, and finally fell asleep.

**Pony's Pov**

I woke up to my dads voice.

"Oh Little Colt I love you so much, I'm sorry you have to go through this." I heard him say.

"I love you too dad. not your fault." I mumbled. He squeezed my hand. I think he fell asleep. I opened my eyes to see everyone asleep. I noticed some curled up beside me, oh it was Annie. I guess that explains Two-Bit and his mom, but where was Johnny? I shook my mom awake.

"What is it honey, are you alright?" She asked yet again worry present in her voice.

"I'm okay. Where's Johnny?" I asked. She looked real upset.

"Well baby Johnny got taken down to the police station." As soon as she said that I started freaking out. She hugged me, and stroked my hair trying to calm me down. "Shh baby, it's alright. Everything will be fine." She explained. I relaxed, I trust my mom more than anyone else.

"Mom?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Yeah baby?" She reaplied. I forgot my question.

" I love you." I said.

"I love you too honey, more than you will ever even know." She said leaning down to kiss my forehead. I started feeling kinda funny, but I just wrote it off. It didn't take to long, and I was feeling really weird. I was having more trouble breathing than I already was, and I was real real tired. I felt really weak. I tried to keep my eyes open, but they just wouldn't work right. I started drifting off. The last thing I heard was my mom freaking out, and some really fast annoying beeping. Then it all went into nothingness.

**A/n hey guys u hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about how I ended it! Thank you all for reviewing. It really means a lot, and thank you to all who sent their concerns and regards. I'm fine, really I am. I was thrown off a horse so I landed a few cracked ribs, and minor bleeding. Thank you guys for everything you're the best!❤️㈏0**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does. **

**Mrs. Curtis' Pov **

I had been talking to Pony after he'd woken up. He seemed okay, I mean his heart rate was a little fast, and he seemed tired, but nothing to terrible. I thought his heart was just because he had been worked up about Johnny, because it started to go down when he started falling asleep. He was really fighting sleep, and I wanted to tell him not to,,but I know my son well enough to know he never really listens. I noticed the heart monitor beeping really fast like it was trying to alert someone, and I saw how low Pony's heart rate was getting. I started to panic so I woke my husband up.

"Darrel go get the doctor!" I exlaimed in a worried voice. He didn't even ask why when he saw Pony, and he walked out the door. "Pony honey, stay awake okay?" I asked, but got no anwser." Honey please." I pleaded, but still nothing in return. I started crying, holding my little boys hand. After what felt like forever to me my husband returned with Dr. Kirks in tow. As soon as Dr. Kirks looked at Pony he pulled a little vile out of his coat pocket, drew it into a syringe, and stuck it into my son.

"This should help his heart rate. I was afraid something like this would happen. You see his sepsis is very serious, and caused his blood pressure to drop to dangerous levels. I gave him a shot of Midodrine to raise his blood pressure. Also it won't allow his blood vessels to expand as far so the pressure can't drop again. I will have him put on a higher does of antibiotics to help clear both the pnuemonia and the sepsis up." He told my husband and I.

"He'll be alright though won't he?" I asked still worried.

"Yes, he should be okay. I have some things I need to get doing, but if you need anything don't hesitate to come get me." He said then walked out the door. I wasn't sure how everyone else was still asleep. That machine got really loud. What really surprised me was how Annie slept through every bit, I mean she was right by the noise. I was relieved to know my baby would be okay. Darrel came and sat by me, holding my hand. All we had to do now was wait for our little boy to wake up again.

**Johnny's Pov**

I know I haven't been here very long,mbut I really hate it. Some of the cops won't even look at me. When they walk by my cell all they say is" murdering scum." That didn't hurt half as bad as what one of them told me though. This guy was a friend of the sheldons.

"You little greasy scum, do you have any idea how worthless you are? Bob was a good kid. He had a life. He was worth somethin. I wish that knife would've killed you, it woulda done the world a favor. I wish you could see the pain you caused my buddy. Worthless Hood." He said walking by my cell. That made me want to cry, but Greasers don't cry in front of strangers. It wasn't my fault Bob was drunk, and drowning Pony. I mean Pony's just a kid, he has a family his life wasn't meant to end then, and I would never forgive myself if I did nothing to save him. I laid on the bed pondering the consequences of my actions. Right before I fell asleep I mad my conclusion. I did the right thing, murder isn't right, but saving Pony was. He means the world to us all. If he would've died the whole gang would spiral out of control. That's how I knew I made the right decision,and I don't regret it now. I would do it a million time if it were to save a friend. I thought and finally fell aslee knowing what I did was right.

**A/n I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you as always it really means a lot. Please exuse any of my errors I'm kinda tired and my side really hurts, but I didn't want to leave you hangin Thanks! Xoxo❤️㈏0**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does.**

**Pony's Pov**

I really wanted to wake up. I tried so hard, but my body just wasn't having it. I was getting really annoyed with this. I want to see my parents, my brothers, and the gang. I tried a little harder to open my eyes. Finally I opened them a little, enough to see my parents sitting beside me looking worried. I tried to speak, but it didn't come out right. I couldn't get my eyes to open anymore, but I could see my parents staring at me. My mom started speaking.

"Honey, come on wake up." She commanded, I thought that was funny because usally if I'm sick she'll tell me to go back to sleep. I tried speaking again.

" Mom?" I asked barley above a whisper.

"Yeah baby, it's me. Your dads right here to." She explained. I kinda laughed when she said that, but that just made her look even more worried.

"I know, I just had a question for you." I explained. My mother sighed, and dad ruffled my hair.

"what's that?" She asked.

" Well, you know how you were telling me to wake up?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Usally you tell me to rest when I'm sick. Why'd you change your mind?" I asked, and laughed a little.

"Well honey, if you must know I was just being selfish. I wanted you to have to be awake since we were." She said with a huge smile, and slight laugh. That caused my dads face to light up.

"Well son you must be magic." Said my dad.

"Why?" I asked sorta confused.

"Your mom hasn't even smiled for about a week. Now you got her laughin." He informed me.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Okay baby enough joking around. How do you feel?" Asked mom.

"I'm just kinda tired." I explained. Mom looked sceptical though.

"Are you sure. You don't have to lie if you really don't feel good. I know how you get honey." She explained.

"Really, I'm okay." I told her.

"Okay baby just tell us if you feel funny, k?" She asked.

"Alright." I said.

"I love you baby." She said.

"I love you too." I replied. She was stroking my hair, and dad grabbed ahold of my hand. My parents always knew how to make me feel safe. I was about to fall asleep again, but I heard a very familiar voice. One of my favorite voices, Soda's.

"Mom, is he okay?" Asked Soda. I guess he didn't know I was awake.

"He's" I cut her off.

"Soda!" I exlaimed. I was happy to see him.

"Ponyboy! Are you alright?" He asked hugging me, careful not to hurt me, or squish Annie.

"I'm good Soda really." I explained to him.

"I sure do love ya little buddy." He said.

"I love you too, Soda. Is Darry up yet?" I asked. I really wanted to talk to Darry, and tell him I love him.

"Not yet Pony, but don't worry he'll be up soon." Soda explained.

"Oh." I sighed.

"He don't be so bummed Pony, he really will be up soon, and he still loves you." He explained. As if Soda could tell the future Darry got up, and stretched. Then he came over to my bed.

"Hey Pony." He said.

"Hey Darry!" I said excitedly. Darry still had a sad look on his face. Before he could say anything I spoke. "I love you Darry!" His eyes lit up.

"I love you too, kiddo." He said with tears in his eyes. I didn't say anything else. Darry came over to the side of the bed where Soda sat. He scooped me up into one of the biggest hugs ever. I started to get surprised when even that didn't wake Annie, but I remembered that she was almost as heavy a sleeper as Two-Bit. I was really happy to have my whole family here. I felt safe. I love them more than anything else in the world. It would've been the perfect moment if we'd been anywhere but here. A nurse walked in the door.

"Ah Pony I see your awake. You sure scared your parents." She said as she inserted more medicine in my IV. I didn't speak. "Are you hungry?" She asked. I wasn't really, but I didn't want to worry my family anymore.

" Just a little." I lied.

"Okay, I'll be right back with some breakfast." She said then walked out the door. She came back with a tray, set it down then left the room. I took the top off the tray. The food didn't look very appetizing. It was suppouse to be sausage and an egg. It smelled like can dog food, and I think it was really made of silicon. I didn't bother tasting it.

"How about I go get you some real food Little Colt." Dad suggested. I smiled.

"Alright." I said. He took everybody's orders and got ready to go.

"I'll get them something when they wake up." He said motioning to the tree Mathews. He kissed me on the forehead, hugged everyone else, and left. My family really would do anything for me.

**A/n I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Ha if any of you have been to the hospital you know what I mean by its description, but at least the beds are soft,lol. Anyway thank you all so much! You are the best.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does because she's the best!**

**Two-Bit's Pov **

Man this floor was really hard. When I woke up I noticed my mom was asleep in the reclining chair, and Annie was still lying by Pony's side. Mr. Curtis was gone, and Pony was asleep.

"Mrs. Curtis?" I said in a questions voice.

" What is it sweetie?" She asked.

"Is Pony doin' alright?" I asked her.

"Yes, he was awake a little while ago. Darrel went out to get food. you should've seen what they tried serving Pony. Don't worry though honey he'll be fine." She told me.

"Does Steve and Dally know what's going on?" I asked her. She thought for a minute before answering.

"No, they don't. I guess I need to call them." She stated with a sigh.

" Don't worry about it, I'll call them." I told her. I wanted to do everything I could do to help.

"Sweetie you don't have to. It's not your job." She explained to me.

"I want to, besides I know where Dal is, and I bet Steve's at the DX." It was my turn to explain to her.

"Thank you so much Keith." She exclaimed.

"It's no problem." I said, and with tat I was out the door headed to the phone. The first place I decided to call was Buck's. I knew that's where Dal was most likely to be.

(_Buck- italics,_**Dally- bold**, Two-Bit normal)

The phone rang a few times before some answered it.

"_Hello_?" I knew the voice belonged to Buck, and I could hear the terrible Hank Williams playing even though it was day."

"Buck I need to talk to Dally so don't argue got it." I explained to him. The line was quite for a while before a new voice emerged.

"**Who is it?"** Dally sneered.

"Two-Bit, listen Pony and Johnny have been found. Pony's in the hospital, and Johnnys in the slammer. Please don't flip out Dal that's the last thing we need." I informed him.

"**Are you serious?**" He asked, genuine concerns in his voice.

"Yeah, listen just get down to the hospital, I'll explain everything when you get here." I told him.

"**I'll be there.**" He said then the phone line went silent.

Now to call Steve. I just hoped I was right about him having work today.

(**Steve- bold**, Two-Bit normal)

I dialed the DX's number hoping Steve would answer.

"**Hello DX, Steve speaking**." He said. Boy was I glad it was him.

"Hey Steve its Two-Bit, Johnny and Pony have been found." I told him.

"**Are ya jerkin me around Two-Bit?**" He asked.

"No, really Pony's in the hospital, and Johnny got put in the slammer. Just come down to the hospital as soon as you can, okay? Everything will be explained when you get here." I told him.

" **Alright, I'll talk to the boss about getting off early.**" He informed me.

"Okay, bye Steve." I said, and hung up before even getting an answere. At leat that was one thing I could do for the Curtis'. After all they were like my family. And I loved them just as much as I love my own family.

**A/n I know this isn't the longest chapter, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you enjoyed it though. Thank you all so much for your opinions. They mean a lot. You guys are the best.❤️㈏0**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does! **

**Steve's Pov **

Damn, they finally found the two. I hate to admit it, but I was kinda relieved, and not just because of Johnny. I really don't hate the stupi kid. The damn kid just never thinks, and he's always following somebody round. It jus makes me angry, but I don't know if he's really okay. I mean Two-Bit did say he was in the hospital, and that can't be to good. I need to talk to my Bo's so I can go see Pony.

"Excuse me, sir?" I questioned.

"Randle, what do you need?" He asked uninterested.

"Well, I wanted to see if you'd be alright with me cuttin out early." I said blankly.

"Why?" Now he was more interested.

"You know my two friends that went missing?" I asked him. He gave me an acknowledging nod. "Well, they were found, and Ponyboy's in the hospital. I really feel like I should be there." I exclaimed.

"Well, you're a hard worker, and you're always here. I don't see any problem with letting you off early." He informed me.

" I can't thank you enough sir." I exclaimed with gratitude.

"Oh, and Randle tell Soda I hope everything's alright." He stated.

"Yes sir, I will." I said then ran out the door. If Pony was really hurt I'd kill every Soc in the world, and that wasn't a threat. It was a promise.

**Dally's Pov**

Man did I want to beat some Soc ass. They're the cause of everything bad that goes on. They're the reason johnny's in the slammer, and Pony's in the hospital. I took bucks car, and headed to the hospital. When I walked into the hospital I went immediately to the front desk.

"May I help you sir?" Asked the red headed lady in a white dress.

"Ponyboy Curtis, and don't give me any shit 'cause that's his real name." I snapped rather harshly.

" Room 128 dear." She said sweetly. I felt kinda bad, but only for a second. I headed off to Pony's room. When I walked in the door Mrs. Curtis got up, and quietly walked over to me.

"Dallas." She said.

"Hi mom, how is he?" I asked looking around the room. I noticed Two-Bit, his mother, and his sister.

"He's really sick sweetie, but he's strong he'll be alright, and Johnny will be fine. Everything will be fine." She said trying to be reassuring. I took one look at Pony and wondered if it was really him. He was so pale, and his lips had a blue tint to them. He was covered with a lot of blankets. He had tubes in his nose that helped him get oxygen. He was asleep though. I noticed Annie was curled up beside him so I slightly smiled. Mrs. Curtis may not be my real mom, but she treated me like a son, and I sure loved her like one. I knew this was tearing her up so I did the only thing I could think to do. I gave her a huge hug.

"I love you mom." I told her. She half smiled and replied.

"I love you too, Dallas." She said. Man was I going to kill those Socs. I'd make them wish they'd never been born.

**A/n sorry guys i haven't updated for a few days. I hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it's short. I wanted to post something for you guys. I will probably update again tomorrow. Thank you all so much for the reviews, and just for reading this. You guys are the best. THANK YOU!❤️㈏0**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does! **

**Steve's Pov **

When I reached the kid's room I saw Dally hugging Mrs. Curtis.

"Well well well, Dallas you're just a big softie now aren't ya? Don't worry I'll get you you're blanky, and stuffed bear." I said laughing.

"You better can it Randle!" He said in a dangerous tone, but I couldn't resist.

"Or what you'll hug me to death ya big softie?" His eyes now gleamed with rage, and I felt the urge to run.

"Now you're a dead man!" He said casually, yet the fire was ever evident in his voice. He wore a wicked smile. I turned around, and walked out the door.

" I'll be back in a few minutes I forgot something in my car." I explained while continuing to walk. Dallas followed close behind me. Me being an idiot actuall went out to my car thinking I could beat Dal to it. I started running, but Dally grabbed ahold of my collar, and pulled me back. He didn't even wait a moment before punching me square in the face.

" So Randle, what was that you said about me?" He said triumphantly.

" Nothing Dal, I'm sorry." I explained.

" You damn well better be. You know she's the closest thing to a mom I have, and if I hear any more shit outta ya you'll have more than a bloody nose." He explained with a wicked smirk. I nodded, he turned and walked back into the hospital. Boy did my nose ever hurt. I spent about five minutes outside before walking back in. This time when I walked into Pony's room I didn't dare tease Dally.

"What'd you forget Steve?" Asked Mrs. Curtis.

" Oh nothing really. I just forgot my brain in the car, so I had to run back, and get it." I stated seriously.

"Man Steve it's a good thing you found it, but you should've tried to get to it a little sooner. I see your face and Dal's fist became aqantincese." Said a sleepy sounding Ponyboy with a slight laugh.

"Can it kid." I said. I still hadn't seen how he looked. I had all my attention on Dally.

"Well thank you Steve it's so good to see you too, and I'm felling fine." He said. This caused me to look at him.

"Jeez kid, you look like shit." I stated. Oops, man that sounded mean.

"Why thanks, and I thought you said you found your brain."he teased. This caused everyone to laugh including Mrs. Mathews and Annie whom I hadn't realized were awake.

"Sorry Pony." I said.

" No you're not, but at least you're acting like Steve." He said causing another burst of laughter.

"Gee thanks kid." I said sarcastically.

" No problem!" He exlaimed with a smile, but man I wasn't lying when I said he looked like shit. He was all pale with blue lips, and he had oxygen tubes in his nose to help him breathe. Soda stood up hugged Pony, and walked over to me.

"We'll be back in a bit mom." He said, and escorted me out with him.

**Pony's Pov**

I was surprised Steve even came, but I figure it was just for soda.

" Man Dal you sure did a number on his nose." I smiled.

"Damn right kiddo, nobody's gonna call me a softie and get away with it." He replied with a smirk.

"Now Dallas watch your mouth around Annie." My mom demanded.

"Yes, ma'am." He said.

"Yesh Dallish no swear." Annie repeated. I smiled, Annie was real cute, and dhe didn't have the best speech, but she was really very smart. "Puny yoo kay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay Annie. How are you?" I asked.

"Good. Mummy took me to see a movie. It was fun!" She exclaimed.

" That's nice. Have you been keeping your brother in line?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but he was kinda sad all week." She said with a small frown.

"Sorry, everybody." I said sadly.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up." Two-Bit said. Everybody agreed.

"Sowwy Puny, I luv oo." She said hugging me.

"Hey, it's okay. I love you too." I said.

"Are you hungry honey?" Asked my mom.

"No." I replied.

"Okay, well if you get hungry the food your dad brought you will be here." She told me.

"Okay." I said.

"Well son, I'm gonna run to the house and pick some stuff up. I'll be right back, love you kiddo." Said dad

" I love you too." I said.

"Can I come?" Annie asked.

"If it's okay with your mommy." Dad said. Annie looked at Ms. Mathews with puppy dog eyes.

"You can go she said." Annie jumped off the bed.

"I wuv oo Puny. I gonna bring you a sprise!" She said enthusiastically.

"Okay." I smiled as they walked out the door.

**A/n thank you all so much for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wouldn't have gotten this far without you! ❤️㈏0**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does!**

**Soda's Pov**

"Soda, what are we doing out here?" Asked my best friend.

"I just couldn't be in there anymore. I mean I love Ponyboy more than I can say, but I can't bare seeing him so sick." I explained.

"I'm sorry Soda, what's wrong with him?" Asked Steve.

"All I know is something about pneumonia, and something's wrong with his blood, or something like that. I'm not good with medical stuff." I said trying my best to explain everything to Steve.

"Really?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah." Was all I could say.

"Hey, he'll be alright Soda." He reassured me.

" You're right, after he is a Curtis." I stated.

"Let's get back to his room, okay." He suggested. I nodded, and we walked back to his room. When walked in his room we saw him and Dal talking.

"Hey Soda, hey Steve." Said Pony.

"Hey Pony!" I exclaimed. "Kid" Steve said.

"Did you and Dal have a nice talk?" I asked my kid brother.

"Yeah!" Pony exclaimed.

" Oh boy, what'd you tell him Dallas?" I asked.

"Oh, you know." He said with a slight grin.

"No I don't." I said. Pony and Dal exchanged looks, Pony smiled.

"Well let's just say soon as the kid can blow this joint we have some stuff were goin to do." Said Dal. I shook my head.

"Oh boy." I sighed. Knowing Dal he had already talked Pony into a whole list of things.

"Come on Soda you can trust us." Pony said with a smile, and everybody knows I'd do anything for Ponyboy.

"I trust you Pony." I told him honestly which put a big smile on his face.

"Well, I'm gonna blow this joint, and go see Johnny." Dally informed, Pony kinda frowned." Hey kid it's not your fault. I'll tell Johnny y'all say hi." He finished.

"Bye Dal." Pony said.

"Bye Pony, bye everybody." Dallas said.

"Bye." Echoed around the room, and Dallas left.

**Dally's Pov**

Boy was this place familiar. I just wish Johnny wasn't the one in here. I walked right up to the desk luckily I knew the officer that was working the desk.

"Winston don't you ever get enough of this place?" Asked officer Lee.

" I'm here to see Jonathan Cade." I explained.

"Oh, follow me." He lead me to a visitors room where I waited for them to bring Johnny. It took about ten minutes for them to bring Johnny.

"Hey Johnnycake." I said. When he saw me his face lit up

"Hey Dal!" He said with excitement.

"They're not treating bad are they?" I asked.

"No, they're actually kinda nice Dal, how's Pony?" He asked now concern wove through his voice.

"He's okay, he's feels bad though because he thinks all this is his fault." I explained.

"Oh." Was all Johnny said.

"Hey, everything will be okay." I tried reassuring him.

"Yeah, sure." He said sadly.

"It will be Johnny I promise. You just have to hold out till court, okay?" I asked.

"Okay, I can do that." He told me then officer Lee came in, and told us our time was up.

"Bye Johnny, I'll be back tomorrow." I promised him.

"Bye Dal." He said then they took him back. Everything would be okay we just had to be patient, and I don't know if I could be. One things for sure though. A rumble was defiantly in order. I went to find Tim Shepherd which wasn't hard.

"Hey Tim." I said casually.

"Dally." He said.

"I need to discuss some things with you." I explained.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well you know about Curtis and Cade missing after that dead Soc turned up in the park. They've been found, Ponyboy's in the hospital because they tried drowning him. He's real sick, and Johnny's in the slammer." I explained to him. He seemed angrier than I had been.

"Damn Socs, is Curtis alright?" He hissed.

"I think he will be, but I want you to call a rumble. I'll be with Pony, and I'll see when they think he can get out because I want the Curtis' to be able to be in it. I mean it is their family the no good Socs messed with." I stated.

"Sure thing Dallas. Just tell me when to set it up, and it will be done." He informed me.

"Thanks Tim." I said, and headed back to the hospital. Man would those Socs wish they hadn't messed with this gang. We'd make sure of that. Nobody messes with us especially our youngest member, and gets away with it. I just can't wait to beat their heads in!

**A/n I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I can't thank you all enough for all your support. I really wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys. You're the BEST THANK YOU!❤️㈏0**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not ownThe Outsider, S.E. Hinton does!**

**Mr. Curtis' Pov **

I was gathering up stuff I thought we needed when Annie came in holding earthworms in her hand.

"Got dees for Puny!" She exclaimed with so much excitement.

"Umm, that's very nice sweetie, but I don't think we can take earthworms to Pony. How about you find something else." I suggested. She sighed with a disappointed look.

"Kay!" She yelled and ran off. Well I guess she wasn't to disappointed. I went back to packing the bag I had been getting ready. I wasn't sure how long we were going to be there, but I wanted to make sure I had enough stuff. Now I went into Pony's room, I figured he'd want some books, and his art pad. He just gets so bored. I heard Annie run through the house. " I'm in Pony's room." I shouted. She ran in, and this time she was holding a small box turtle.

"Puny have him!" She exclaimed while extend her arms to she me the turtlee. I had to laugh.

"Well yes, he's a very nice turtle and all, but" Annie cut me off.

" Dang no tutle eidher." He finished for me.

"Sorry, no turtles." I explained. I wonder where she's finding these things though. I mean it kinda cold outside. I finished packing everything, and I was fairly certain I got everything we needed, and a little more. Once again I heard Annie's footsteps through the house. Yet again she appeared holding something in her little hands.

"Puny wike ouwside so got him part of it!" She explained to me happily.

"Annie we can't give him dirt either. How about I help you find something, okay?" I said.

"Kay." She replied.

" We'll buy him something from the store that way it's not something he already has." Her face light up.

"good dea." She said happily.

"What do you want to get him?" I asked on the way to the store.

" Don't know." She replied. When we got to the store Annie started to run for it.

"Oh no you don't I told your mommy id take care of you." I explained to her, and we walked in. As soon as we were in the door something caught Annie's eye.

"Dat, Puny needs a Puny!" She said excitedly. I looked over to where she was looking. It was a golden stuffed pony.

"Okay, a pony for Pony." I laughed. She went over, and picked it up. "Are you going to name it for him?" I asked.

"Sunset, Puny's favorite." She informed me.

"That is a very nice name Annie." I told her. Before checking out I grabbed a few bottles of Pepsi for Ponyboy. You just couldn't give that boy enough Pepsi. After we checked out Annie just sat in her seat anxiously waiting to get back to the hospital. Finally we reached it. Annie still clung to Sunset the pony. When we reached Pony's room Annie tucked the stuffed horse behind her back, and ran up to Ponyboy.

"I brought oo a sprise." She informed Pony who looked very tired, but was smiling happily.

"Really for me?" He asked in an awed voice.

"Yeah!" She practically yelled, and handed Pony his pony.

"Thank you Annie, does it have a name?" He asked.

"Sunset, your favorite!" She exclaimed. Then she proceeded to tell him about the worms, the turtle, and the dirt which made him laugh, but then turned to coughs. After he stopped coughing he spoke.

"Darn hospitals won't let earthworms, turtles, and a little dirt in." He said, and snapped his finger.

"Here little bud, I brought you some Pepsi." I said his face light a little.

"Thanks dad, can we leave it here in case I want it later?" He asked.

"Of course Pony, do you want one now?" I asked.

"I don't really feel so great." He informed us. Man he never refuses a Pepsi.

"Okay little colt." I said.

" Thanks dad." He told me.

" Just rest honey." Commanded Mary, he didn't argue he just fell asleep. "He's been awake for a while which is good. The doctor said he should be allowed to go home Thursday." She informed me. That would be six days. At least he was back with us.

**Dally's Pov**

I had gotten there just as the doctor said Pony should be able to go home Thursday. that means six days. I looked around the room. Nobody had seemed to notice me so I walked back out, and back to go talk to Tim. I drove back to Buck's and yet again found Shepherd.

"Tim, I know when the Pony's suppose to get out." I informed him.

"Really, man Winston that was fast." He said.

"Yeah, whatever anyway set the rumble for next week Saturday." I said in a tone that said I meant it.

"Okay, what are the rules?" He asked.

"No weapons just skin. The last thing we need is more people hurt real bad. Most of can handle a fist fight." I informed him, he nodded.

" Alright, I'll get ahold of a couple of the Socs." He told me honestly.

" Catch you later Shepherd." I said walking.

"Whatever." He yelled. I got in my car, and left. Man I couldn't wait till Saturday.

**a/n I hope you guys liked this chapter, and thank you all so much for reviewing! Thank you guys, and a special thanks to _FrankElza and Pony'sgirlfriend_! You guys have been here since I started, and you're both a great help! Again Thank you to all of you that read this. I really wouldn't have gotten this far without you guys, you're the best!❤️㈏0**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own The Outsider, S.E. Hinton does!**

**Mrs. Curtis' Pov **

Today is Thursday. It's the day Ponyboy finally gets to come home. He is still pretty sick, but the doctor said all he has to do is take pills for a while. His lips aren't blue anymore, and he's got most of his color back, but he's really skinny. Darrel signed all the release papers now we just have to pack Pony up and go.

"You ready to go honey?" I asked him.

"Glory am I ever." He told me with a smile. I smiled back at him, and went to get a nurse.

"You're ride sir." Said his nurse when she came with the wheelchair. Ponyboy rolled his eyes.

"Can't I just walk? I didn't lose my legs." He stated.

"Sorry Pony, but it's procedure, and I can't break it." The nurse informed him.

"Okay." He said. I helped him stand up, and sit in the wheel chair. We met Darrel, Soda, and Darry in the hall.

"Well, little buddy lets get going. I think we've all had enough of this place." Exclaimed Darrel. Pony just smiled, and nodded. As soon as we reached the entrance/ exit doors Pony got up out of the wheelchair, and instantly started swaying on his feet. Darrel caught him, and got him steadied.

"What do you think your doing." Darrel asked very seriously.

"Hey I followed orders now I'm allowed to leave!" He informed us excitedly. That earned a small chuckle.

"You're suppose to be taking it easy though kiddo." I informed my youngest.

" I know, but I'm just so tired of sitting around. Please mom, jut let me walk to the car." He tried me. I felt bad for him so I gave in.

"Okay honey, just stay by me so I can help you if you need it." I told him.

"Okay." He agreed. I stayed by him. He only stumbled a couple times, which kinda dissapointed him a little, but i reasured him that he would get better. it would just take some time. On the way the home i looked in the back, and saw Pony laying on Soda asleep. Soda just smiling down at him, and Darry was staring out the window. Soda was still worried about Pony though.

"Mom?" Asked Soda.

"Yeah baby?" I said.

" Is Ponyboy really going to be alright?" He asked with a concerne laced voice.

" Of course he is baby. they wouldn't have let him come home if he wasn't." I explained.

"Then why is he so tired, and he still doesn't look good." He questioned.

"Oh baby, it'll just take a little time for him to be 100% again.' I informed my middle son. when we got home Pony was still asleep, and nobody had the heart to wake him up. So Darrel picked him up, carried him in, and laid him on the couch. I went, and got a few blankets from the closet, and covered Pony up. It was good to have my whole family together. even if Pony was asleep. We just have to wait till court. Then everyhting could go back to normal, and we wouldnt have to worry anymore. I laid on the couch by my youngest son. I was just happy to have him home.

"I love you honey." I whispered, and kissed his forehead.

**A/n sorry I haven't updated in a while, but i really was at a loss on what to write. Anyway i haope you all enjoyed this chapeter even if it was a bit short. Thank you all for the reviews, and for reading this. I have over 100 reviews now, and its all bwcause of you!**


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does!

Pony's POV

It's Saturday, the day of the rumble. Dally said that Tim Shepherd had gotten it arranged. Mom told me that i can't go because i'm still too sick, but i just have to be in it. The rumble is set for 6:30, so Two-Bit is taking me to go see Johnny. Hopefully he won't get blamed for Bob's death, and he'll only have to stay till Wednessday since thats the court date.

"Ready to go kid?" Asked Two-Bit.

"Yeah, just let me go talk to mom real quick." I stated.

" Sure thing, i'll be right here." He informed, so i walked into the kitchen where my mom was baking cookies.

"Mom, I'm going to go see Johnny now." I informed.

"Alright sweetie, i love you, and be careful." She said.

"Okay, I love you too, bye." I hugged her then walked out the door with Two-Bit. We walked the whole way there, which means I was subjected to all of Two-Bit's stories. He told me about how his car breaks went out when he was on a date with Cathy, and how it almost killed them. It didn't take too long for a blue mustang to start trailing us. I got a sick feeling in my stomach, and I geuss Two-Bit noticed.

"Hey Pony, stay close to me." He commanded when the car pulled up beside us. "Hey ape face, you know the rules. No jazz before a rumble." Two-Bit said casually.

"I know, I want to talk to him." The one I recognized as Randy said looking at me. I just looked at Two-Bit with questioning eyes.

"It's alright, i'll keep an eye on ya." Was Two-Bit's response. I followed Randy to his car, and got in.

"Why'd ya do it?" He asked, I was a little confused a t first.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Save those kids, I wouldn't have." He Informed me.

"I don't know, I guess I like playing the superhero or something." I said shrugging.

"You know you could've died, right?" He asked, I just nodded. "You almost did die, look at yourself. You look like crap." He informed me.

"Well you know that most of this is from when you guys tried to drown me." I stated, his face developed a sad disappointed look.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you I'm not going to that rumble tonight, I would if I thought it would do any good, but no matter what Greasers will still be Greasers and Socs will still be Socs. It won't matter." He said, I stayed silent, and started getting out of the car." Anyway, nice talking to ya Grease." He said, which made me feel kinda low until he fixed what he said." Hey I didn't mean that, I meant nice talkin to ya kid." He finished.

"Nice talkin to you too Randy, my names Ponyboy. I said shaking his hand, and walking away.

"Hey kid, what'd Mr. Super Soc have to say?" Asked a curious Two-Bit.

"He wasn't a Soc, just a guy that wanted to talk, that's all." I answered. the rest of the walk i just tuned him out. when we finally reached the jaili got really nervous. What if Johnny hates me? No, he doesnt hate you he told you that you're just being dumb. I told myself, though i could feel myself paling. A voice cut through my thoughts.

"Hey Pony, you feelin alright?" Two-Bit asked, eyeing me worriedly.

'Yeah, im fine, can we just go see Johnny?" I asked, he eyed me sceptically, but nodded.

"We'll just make it short, i don't want you gettin any sicker than you are." I sighed, but didn't argue, after all I just wanted to see my best friend. An officer brought Johnny out so we could talk to him. At first he didn't look at either of us.

"Hey Johnnycake!'' I said excitedly, causing him to look up.

"Glory, Ponyboy I was so worried about you." He explained, that was just the begining of our conversation we talked for an hour, but it only seemed like minutes. when our time was up Two-Bit and I said our goodbyes, and left.

''We're going to take the bus home.'' Two-Bit stated while handing me some change.

"Why?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Because I don't want your fever spiking Pony. I can tell it's already gotten higher." I didn't argue with him, I just sat down trying to figure out how I was going to get to the rumble tonight. I don't want to lie to my mom so i'll just have to find a way to convince her, but glory will that be hard. I started dosing off , and before i knew it i was asleep.

**A/n Sorry I took so long to update, but ive been updating off my phone, and it malfunctioned. Anyway thank you all for your support, I appreciate it!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does! **

**Two-Bit's Pov **

We were almost to our stop, and Pony was still asleep. I  
hated that I'd have to wake him up, but I had to.

"Hey Pony," I said slightly shaking him," wake up kiddo."  
He stirred a little, and looked at me with sleep ridden  
eyes.

"Hmmm." He moaned.

"Sorry Pony, but ya gotta get up. We're almost at our stop."  
I informed him. He nodded, the bus pulled over, and we got  
off. We walked past the lot on our way to the Curtis', and I  
noticed something. Cherry Valence was there so we walked in  
to talk to her. She told us that the Socs would play by our  
rules. I thanked her, and headed off. She stopped Ponyboy,  
and talked to him for a bit. After they were done we made our  
way back to the Curtis house. We were on the doorstep when  
Pony turned to look at me.

"Hey Two-Bit please don't tell mom and dad that my fever went  
up." He begged.

"I don't know Pony, they outta know." I replied.

"Please Two-Bit, I'm fine I promise. I don't want to worry  
them about nothing." Glory that kid was persistant.

"Oh alright." I said giving in. Then we walked in the door.

**Pony's Pov **

Two-Bit brought me home, mom was sitting in the living room  
when we walked in.

"Hi honey, how was Johnny?" She asked.

"Okay, can I talk to you for a second?" I questioned.

"Sure baby, do you wanna talk in my room?" She  
suggested.

"Yeah." I said, she got up, and led me to her room.

"Okay baby, what's wrong?" She asked with a hint of  
concern.

"I wanna talk to you about the rumble." I informed, her face  
turned stern, but sympathetic.

"Honey, you know you're not going." She informed me in a  
stern voice.

"But I feel fine, and I want to do it for Johnny." I  
explained, letting a few tears fall.

"Oh honey, don't cry. I just don't want you to get hurt , I  
already almost lost you." She said wrapping me in a tight  
hug.

"You're not going to loose me mom, please i'll be careful,  
and stay by Darry the whole time." I pleaded, she  
sighed.

"Okay, you can go, but you stay by your brothers, and the  
gang." She said, at first I was shocked.

"Thank you!" I said excitedly. She hugged me tighter, and  
rested her chin on the top of my head.

"I love you so so much, just be careful." She said rocking on  
her heels.

"I will, I love you too." I replied, she let go of me, and  
backed up to look at me.

"Now go eat, you need to gain your weight back." She said  
smiling at me. She put her hand on my shoulder, and walked  
out to the family room with me. The gang was spread out in  
diffrent parts of the room. Dally looked at me questioningly.

"Hey kid, what're you so happy about?" He asked curiously.

"I get to go to the rumble!" I practically screamed. Everyone  
looked at mom, she just nodded. Glory I can't wait till the  
rumble.

**Sorry, i know it's short. Please exuse my errors, and I apologize for my errors in my last chapter. On a note I am finally allowed to ride my horse again. Thank you to all of you that continue to support this story!**


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does.

**Darry's Pov **

Take care of Pony, that is my job. I keep playing that in my head. I was supposed to take care of him two weeks ago when mom and dad went out, but I ended up making him run away. I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts by Ponyboy.

"What about you, Dar?" Asked Pony, but I wasn't sure what he'd asked.

"Huh?" was my reply.

" Why do you like fights?" Hmm, I'd have to think on that.

"He likes to show of his muscles." Piped Soda before I managed to anwser. This caused Pony to chuckle.

"You'd better watch it little buddy." I stated just as Soda swung at me. I tried to grab him, but he took off out the door, yelling a quick "Bye mom!" The rest of us followed in a simillar manner.

"Be careful!" She shouted, none of us anwsered. We were already to far away. We ran down the street jumping, and messing around. Singing about Greasers and Socs, and how they are portrayed. It didn't take long to reach the vaccant lot in which the rumble will break out. Tim shepherd noticed us, and called us over to talk to him.

"Hey, you and that black haired kid are the ones that killed that Soc, right?" He asked looking at Pony.

"Yeah." Was Pony's short reply.

"Good goin', Curly always said you were a good kid. Curly's in the reformatory for the next six months." Explained Tim. Finally the no good Socs showed up, boy was I going to have fun beating their heads in. Pony was standing right beside me. He looked at the Socs, and I knew he wis sizing them up. Looking for ones that were close to his size.

''The odds are as even as they can get, you stay close to me." I told him, he just nodded in response.

"I'll take you." The first Soc, which just so happens to be Paul Holden who was my friend in high school said. I smiled slighty, and nodded. I was going to throw the first punch, but the Soc standing in front of Pony punched him square in the face, the rumble was on. I was beating Paul, I mean he got a couple punches in, but nothing compared to what I was doing to him. The problem was I was having a really hard time keeping track of Pony. I noticed he was by Dally, and figured Dal would keep an eye on him.

**Pony's Pov**

I was trying to help Dal since he was trying to fight two Socs. I grabbed one in a choke hold from behind, he kept trying to knock me off, but man was I good at holding on. The Soc that Dally had been beating started kicking me though, and he kicked hard. I swear i could feel the bruises forming the second his foot touched me. Eventually the Soc kicked me hard enough to get me off the other Soc. Dally had moved on to a diffrent target though, and both these guys were bigger than me. Hard blows to my abdomen, chest, and head sent me into a world of pain, but I couldnt give up. I heard somebody yell my name, but I was a little proccupied. Both Socs kicked me hard in the ribs at the exact same time, I swear they broke them, but i was a little to dazed to know for sure. Then the larger of the two guy kicked me as hard as he could in the head. I could feel myself go limp, but i didnt want to black out. I tried really hard to focus on one thing, but there was too much going on, so I just lied there. In my daze I heard someone say that us Greasers had won. Somebody ran up to me, and kneeled by my side, slighty shking me. It was just enough to send me spiriling down into a dark world thst seems so lonely, a world I had been too many times before. Somewhere I didn't want to go again, but one agin I had no controll.

**A/n I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to all of you that read this story, I might have another chapter for you later tonight or really early in the morning. **


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does. **

**Soda's Pov **

Pony, why does this stuff always happen to him? It just isn't  
right, but because bad situations keep finding their way to  
Pony's path I'm kneeling here cradling my now unconscious  
baby brothers body. "Pony, honey come on now, you gotta wake  
up." I said gently, hoping by some miracle it would work.  
Darry came running up to us, but I don't think he realized  
what was going on.

"Soda, are you alright? Where's Pony?" I figured he'd ramble  
on forever if he had the chance.

"Darry." I said, getting his attention. His eyes got real  
wide, and he looked like he was gonna start bawling.

"Soda, what happened?" He asked, now kneeling down by Pony  
and I.

"The Socs Dar, they kicked him real hard." I said, my voice  
now quivered when I spoke. I heard Darry curse, and mutter  
something under his breath about failing Pony again." You  
didn't fail him Darry." I said, now the tears were starting  
to fall.

"I gotta go get dad, I'll be back in a minute." Darry  
shouted, already running to our house. Now it was Dally,  
Two-Bit, Steve, and I with an unconscious Ponyboy. Please  
Darry get here with dad soon, I silently prayed.

**Mr. Curtis' Pov **

The house was very quiet. All the boys were out so it was  
just Mary and I. I heard footsteps outside on the porch.  
Expecting to hear more follow behind I ignored it, but when  
the door opened it was my oldest son, alone, and out of  
breath.

"Dad, come on, it's Pony." Darry panted, that was all I  
needed to hear. I was out the door in no time.

"Do we need the truck?" I asked, already headed to it.

"yeah." He answered quickly. We got in the truck, and took  
off. I knew it wouldn't take long to get to the lot, but I  
wanted to know what was wrong.

"What happened?" I asked, hoping it really wasn't that  
bad.

"The Socs, they were kicking him really hard," oh, he's  
probably just bruised I thought to myself, " one fairly big  
guy kicked him in the head. He's unconscious, or he was when  
I left." Darry finished in an uneasy tone. My first thought  
was wrong. We pulled into the lot, and I saw Soda sitting on  
the ground holding Pony. I raced up to my boys, and kneeled  
down next to them.

"Is he gonna be okay dad?" Asked Soda, face solemn, and  
stains with tears old and new. I looked at him.

"I don't know Pepsi Cola, I just don't know." I said, wishing  
I had more answers. I gently took Pony from Soda's arms, he  
looked hesitant to let him go." Come on Soda." I said,  
carrying Pony to the truck." We gotta pick your mom up then  
were going to the hospital." I told them, looking in the back  
seat at them, Pony's head in Soda's lap, and legs on Darry's.  
Both boys looked terrified, I can only imagine my wife.

We pulled up to the house. "Stay here with your brother, I'm going to get your mom." I told them, already getting out. A small nod came from both of them.

"Where are the boys?" Asked Mary, concern never been more present in her voice.

"They're in the truck, we gotta go. Pony needs a hospital." I informed, her eyes widened, and she was out the door in seconds. She made Darry sit in front, and she took his spot. She just stared down at him. I started the truck, and headed to the hospital. I heard a small noise in the backseat, so I looked in the mirror. Ponyboy was looking up at Soda.

"Hey Pony." Soda greeted quietly.

"Hey Soda." Pony's voice was hoarse, but at least he seemed ok.

"Baby?" Mary said worriedly.

"Hi mom." Pony responded.

"How do you feel?" I knew he wouldn't tell her everything, It's just how he is.

"Fine, just a headache." He said, shutting his eyes.

"Oh, no you don't." Soda said, and pinched his arm.

"Ow," was his reply.

"Sorry buddy, you can't go to sleep yet." Soda sternly informed him as we pulled into the hospital parking lot.

**A/n: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, but if you didn't**  
**that's okay too. Anyway thank you all so very much for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does. **

**Mrs. Curtis' Pov**

We had been in the emergency waiting room for a while now.  
The nurse said that a doctor would be with us in just a  
minute l, but that was almost two hours ago. Darrel went to  
the desk a couple times to see if there was anyone that would  
see Pony right now. We were the only people in there, you  
can't tell me that all their doctors are busy when you have  
people just sitting around. Ponyboy looked terrible, dried  
blood on his face, and his bruises looked so unforgiving,  
they were a deep purple around the edges, and yellow green in  
the center. It looked like he'd been drug through a forest in  
a story book with some physco maniac that has a whole bunch  
of traps for the unsuspecting victims. He had his head on  
Soda's shoulder, those two had always been real close.  
Everytime he kept his eyes closed for more than a couple  
seconds Soda would pinch him. I know that annoyed Pony, but I  
was silently worshiping Soda for doing that. Finally a doctor  
came walking up to us, causing Darrel and ii to stand.

"Are you the Curtis'?" He asked flipping through some papers  
on a clipboard. He was a slender man, probably in his  
fifties, and had little flecks of gray hair potruding through  
his black hair.

"Yes, we are. My son needs to be seen." Declared Darrel, he  
looked really worried, more worried than is seen him for a  
while. the whole time Pony was gone he tried to hide his  
worry, but I guess he can only keep it in for so long.

"Ahh, so I see. Nurse get a gurney for the boy." He said like  
it was no big deal. The nurse quickly returned with the  
gurney, and the doctor started to pick Pony up.

"Um, if you don't mind I'll do that." Darrel informed already  
scooping Pony up. "Shh, its okay little buddy." Cooed a  
gentle toned Darrel laying him carefully on the gurney. No  
more words were exchanged, and our youngest son was rolled  
down the hallway disappearing behind the doors.

"Mom?" I heard the voice of my oldest son. Pony may have physically  
looked bad, but I knew Darry was mentally killing  
himself.

"Yeah baby?" I asked with a gentle tone.

"I'm sorry." He said sadly, so sadly I felt my heart  
break.

"For what, you know this isn't your fault." I stated trying  
to make sure he understood that no one was blaming him.

"But I was supposed to look after Pony, now he's hurt. Just  
like he was before, under my watch." Darry explained  
solemnly.

"Honey, its not your fault. He shouldn't have even been at  
the rumble." I explained, hoping he'd believe me.

"Sure." He said sort of sarcastically, but I wasn't going to  
push him anymore. I knew he wouldn't believe me, he'd have  
too hear it from Ponyboy's mouth. Soda fell asleep, and Darry  
followed soon after. Neither Darrel nor I spoke until the  
doctor came out about an hour later.

"Mr and Mrs. Curtis." He said as we stood up.

"Yes, how is he doctor, uhh, doctor." Darrel asked, not really sure what to cal him since hen never informed us of his name.

"Oh, sorry I forgot about that. I am Dr. Pines. Ponyboy,  
suffered a minor concussion, some cracked ribs, and he's  
running a fever. Luckily nothing too serious. You can see him  
now, though he is asleep."

"Aren't people that have concussions supposed to stay awake?"  
I asked concerned.

"Yes, but his concussion isn't that serious. He'll be fine,  
probably able to go home tomorrow." Explained Dr. Pines, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." Darrel and I said in unison.

"He's in room 236." He informed us.

"Thank you again doctor." I said as he walked off. Darrel and I Woke up the boys.

"Come on boys, let's go see Pony." Darrel said, both boys  
jumped to their feet eager to see their baby brother.

**A/n Sorry to make you wait, I've been on foal watch. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if you have any name suggestions I'd love to hear. **


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does!**

**Darry's Pov **

Mom said that Pony would probably get to come home today as long as he stayed in bed. He hadn't woken up all nigh. I was hoping he would've so I could tell him how sorry I was. It didn't take long for my hopes to be answered. Ponyboy's breathing became heavier, and a nearly inaudible moan escaped his lips.

"Mom?" He asked before he even opened his eyes.

"Yeah baby?" She questioned back, his green gray eyes finally visible, and staring at me. I knew he knew what I was thinking. Pony can read anyone like a book just by their eyes.

"Can I talk to Darry alone for a few minutes?" He asked almost shyly.

"Of course." Mom replied already rounding Soda and Dad out the door.

"Darry, I know what you're thinking. Don't feel guilty, its not your fault." Pony explained in a soft voice.

"Pony, I was supposed to take care of you, and watch over you. Now look at yourself." I spoke as quietly as I could, Pony looked at me with he innocent eyes.

"Darry, please stop. You're gonna end up killing yourself with guilt, then you'd make me feel guilty for making you feel guilty when you have nothing to feel guilty about, ya dig?" Pony asked with pleading eyes. I looked into those bright green gray eyes looking for an answer, anything that said I was really to blame, but I couldn't find a trace. I sighed.

"Alright Pony." I said unsure of what else to say.

"I love you, Dar." He said.

"I love you too, Pony." I said crying. I scooped him up into a huge hug forgetting about his broken ribs. He groaned so I loosened my grip,and eased him back down. "Sorry." I said seriously. In reply I got a shrug, and a huge smile though I could see the pain behind it. Mom, dad, and Soda walked through the door.

"Are you done talking?" She asked curiously, her golden hair was sorta tangled, and she looked tired, but she kept her order.

"Yeah, were done." I explained smiling at Pony.

**Pony's Pov **

"How do you feel, honey?" I hear mom's concerned voice ask in a gentle tone.

"I'm fine, really. It just hurts a little." I sheepishly explained. The truth was it hurt a lot, and I wasn't feeling the greatest. If I moved even the slightest bit my side would scream in protest. It felt like someone had repeatedly taken a sledge hammer at full force to my ribcage, even breathing hurt. I knew mom could tell because she just shook her head and sighed.

"The doctor said we can probably take you home today." Piped dad, I was really happy about that. I've had just about enough of hospitals now.

"Really?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Really, just let me go get him." Dad said already making his  
way to the door. A couple minutes later dad emerged with a slender, grayish haired man, I'd guess to be about fifty behind him.

"Ah Ponyboy, how do you feel?" He asked just like mom had.

"I just hurt a little, but I'm ok." I answered with the same lie I told my mother. He nodded his head, and shined a light in my eyes. The he proceeded to poke around my rib cage, which made me want to scream, but I managed to hold my face.

"Well, you appear to be alright. You can go home, but you have to stay in bed for at least a week, maybe two." Man, I hate just lying around doing nothing, but at least I could be at home. Dad had gotten all the release forms filled out, and now it was time to go. It took quite awhile for me to even get out of the bed. Everything hurt, but I wasn't going to let them know that. After about half an hour I finally managed to stand up, but I had to sit down in a wheelchair. I really didn't want to have to go through trying to get up again. "Hey kiddo, how about I carry you." Suggested dad which I was really greatful for. I gave a small smile, and nodded a thanks. At first when he picked me up it really hurt, but the pain subsided back to it s normal level. Dad carried me to the truck, and set me in the middle. Darry and sod sat on both sides of me. My head rested on Soda's shoulder, and my hand in Darry's. I knew as long as I had my family everything would be okay.

**Okay, how was that? I hope you all enjoyed, and want to thank you for continuing to support this story. On a note both mare, and filly are doing great, and I the filly's name is eve.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does**

**Pony's Pov **

So I had to stay in bed for ten days, and because of that the court date got moved. Today is Thursday the new court day. The day we'll see if Johnny gets out of the slammer.

"Ready to go, Pony?" Soda asked.

"Yeah." I said kinda hesitantly. Soda helped me outta bed, then left so I could get dressed. After getting dressed in a nice suit and tie I made my way to the kitchen where mom had breakfast on the table.

"Morning baby, how are you?" Mom asked in a gentle  
tone.

"Fine." I said sitting down to eat. After breakfast we were off to court. Not many people were there. Just the Socs that were with bob, and Chery. Their parents were their too, but not Johnny's. I was to nervous to pay much attention until I heard my name called.

"Huh, oh." I said realizing it was my turn to testify. "Johnny only stabbed Bob in self defense," I started," the Socs were beating him up, and they were drowning me in the park fountian. I don't know why we ran, I guess when you're afraid yo just don't use your head." I explained, the judge  
looked at me sympathetically.

"Thank you, Mr. Curtis. That'll be all." She said moitioning me back to my seat. "We have reached a conclusion. We find Ponyboy Curtis, and Jonathan Cade not guilty for the murder of Robert Sheldon." She explained, I was stunned. Suddenly I was engulfed in a huge hug.

"See Johnny, I told ya it would be okay." Dally said with a grin. I looked at Johnny, who was almost in tears now, but he smiled.

"Thanks guys, all of you. Especially you Pony, I don't think I coulda gotten through this without you." He informed  
greatfully. I just hugged him. Eventually we had to go, Johnny went with Dally, and we went home. I was so happy I couldn't even explain it. When we got home dad got called into work, mom went to get groceries so she could cook tonight, Soda went to hang out with Steve, and Darry went to work. I was home all alone with nothing to do. I tried cleaning, but that was a bit painful. So I pulled gone with the wind off my shelf, and started reading. I got to chapter three before the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said when I picked it up.

"Hello, this is Mr. Syme, Ponyboy's teacher, may I ask who I'm speaking to?" He asked professionally.

"Oh, hi Mr. Syme, this is Pony." I informed him, I already knew he called about my grades.

"Ah Pony, how are you feeling?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"I'm good, look I know you called about my grades. I know I'm doin' lousy." I said sadly.

"Well, quite frankly you're flunking, but tell ya what. If you come up with a good semester theme, I'll pass ya with a C." Glory was I ever greatful.

"Is there anything it should be over?" I asked wanting to make sure I got everything correct. There was a slight pause.

"Oh, personal experience should do it." He informed me.

"Thank you sir, bye." I said hanging up the receiver. 'Great, my first trip to the zoo.' I thought, but I knew it had to be something better than that. I started thinking about ideas.

"Pony." I heard a voice call pulling me from my thoughts, but nobody was here so where could it be coming from. "Ponyboy kiddo, come on, Pony." I kept hearing the voice like it was right in my ear. I wandered around the whole house, no one was there, no extra people. Just me, just like it was supposed to be, but that voice just wouldn't go away. Maybe I'm just tired. I thought, so I layer on the couch, and closed my eyes.

A/n I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all for continuing to support this story.


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does!**

**Pony's Pov **

I woke up, ending my dream. Realizing everything that had  
happened, setting aside fantasy from reality. I broke down  
bawling, Darry looking at me like his world was going to fall  
apart.

"Pony baby, what's wrong?" He asked, his blue-green eyes just  
barley concealing tears. I didn't answer him so he pulled a  
chair up beside mine, wrapped his arms around me, and pulled  
me into his chest. I cried harder, I didn't think it would  
stop. The screen door slammed shut alerting us that Soda was  
home. I heard his footsteps, and felt his stare land on Darry  
and I.

"What happened?" He asked, voice scared almost hesitant.  
Neither of us answered at first. "Damnit just tell me!" He  
shouted. Darry answered first.

"I don't know Pepsi, I came in here and Pony had fallen  
asleep while working on his English assignment. When I woke  
him he started crying. I just, I don't know." Darry  
explained. Soda came over, and knelt infront of me.

"What is it, baby?" He asked gently stroking my hair, and  
looking into my eyes.

"They're gone Soda, they're all gone." I cried to Soda.

"Who baby, who's gone?" He asked curious, and  
sympathetically.

"Everyone." I stated still sobing. Soda looked at me worridly  
urging me to explain. "Mom, dad, Johnny, and Dally. They  
aren't coming back." Saying this forced the tears to fall  
harder. Now Soda and Darry had me in the tightest hug they  
could give. All three of us crying now. We sat like that for  
at least thirty minutes. Finally the tears stopped falling. I  
explained everything to them, about my dream. How Johnny  
never got burned in the church so Dally never got shot, and  
mom and dad never got into the auto wreck. How we didn't have  
to worry about being seperated, or anything like that. They  
just hugged me some more. I took my my notebook into my room,  
and set it on the desk. Then I grabbed Gone With The  
Wind off the shelf, turning to the second page. Between the  
pages laid a folded piece of paper. Not just paper, but a  
letter. A letter from my best friend that died in the  
hospital. A letter from Johnny.

'Ponyboy, I asked the nurse to give you this book so you  
could finish it. The doctor come in a while ago, but I knew  
anyway. I keep getting tireder, and tireder. Listen, I don't  
mind dying now. It's worth it. It's worth saving those kids.  
Their lives are worth more than mine, they have more to live  
for. Some of their parents came by to thank me and I know it  
was worth it. Tell Dally it's worth it. I'm just going to  
miss you guys. I've been thinking about it, and that poem,  
that guy that wrote it, he meant your gold when your a kid,  
like green. When you're a kid everything is new, dawn. Its  
just when you get used to everything that its day. Like the  
way you dig sunsets Pony. That's gold. Keep it that way, it's  
a good way to be. I want you to tell Dally to look at one.  
He'll probably think you're crazy, but ask for me. I don't  
think he's ever really seen a sunset. Don't be so numbed  
about being a greader. You still have a lot of time to make  
yourself be what you want. There's still a lot of good in the  
world. Tell Dally. I don't think he knows. Your buddy,  
Johnny.

Johnny's dead so are mom, dad, and Dally, I know that. Johnny  
got burned in the church, and died in the hospital. His last  
words "stay gold Ponyboy, stay gold." Will be in my mind  
forever. Dally couldn't handle Johnny dieing, and resorted to  
suicide by cop. Mom and dad, died in a car wreck eight months  
ago. I was kicked in the head by a Soc during the rumble, and  
was delerious for three days. Dally told Johnny and I about  
the church in windrexville, and lied to the fuzz to protect  
us. Darry, and I are getting along really well which might  
have been one of the only realities of my deluted dream, but  
I know that's what it was. A dream, my pareants being alive,  
and Johnny living, and getting off for Bob's murder, Dallas  
not crumpling under a streetlight was all just a dream. A  
dream I wish was reality, but it wasn't. Remembering  
everything, a tough tow headed boy, a quiet dark headed boy,  
remembering, and right now it didn't hurt. I knew what I was  
going to write abouy. So I began how it all started, I began  
like this.

"When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkest  
of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind :Paul  
Newman and a ride home."

**A/n well guys, this is my last chapter as much as it saddens**  
**me. I cannot thank you all enough for your support. This was**  
**all possible because of you guys!**

**_****_THANK YOU SO**  
**MUCH!_**

**FrankElza **

**Pony'sgirlfriend **

**Jessieklove **

**Kylelover101**

**Lovetoread75**

**Sadicofan **

**Amanda **

**Dani **

**Kitty kat197**

**Staygold-fandom **

**Ms. Nick Jonas **

**RiseoftheSoulGaurdians **

**Mycookiegirl**

**Johnnysletter **

**Shattered aura **

**Xaviorismy1andonly3512**

**Aki**

**All the Guest **

**Atyler4474**

**The Reviewer **

**TheOrangeHokageOfTheLeaf**


End file.
